Part 2: A New Beginning
by Kat Davi
Summary: Reposted Sequel2 Moonlit Sapphire Hermione is resurrected w.o her memories of being n love w Draco. Draco still loves Hermione Ginny forms a plan 2 get themback together & ends up falling n love w some1 Rating for language snogging &innuendos Complete
1. Under Wraps

**************************************  
  
I only own Alonzo, Demeter, and the plot.  
  
ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS STORY DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS STORY AGAIN! I REPOSTED THIS STORY BECAUSE FANFICTION.NET DELETED IT! I AM MAD ABOUT THE WHOLE THING BUT I'VE LEARNED TO COPE. I'M SORRY FOR CONFUSING THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS STORY! R/R NEWCOMERS!  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Under Wraps  
  
Draco Malfoy stared into the once merry, blue eyes, which belonged to Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore broke the silence by clearing his throat before speaking.  
  
"So that is what happened," Dumbledore stated though it was more like a question.  
  
Draco nodded solemnly. He was afraid that if he spoke then the truth would kill him.  
  
"Now you have all of Lord Voldemort's powers, am I correct," Dumbledore asked.  
  
Draco gulped and nodded.  
  
"So this is the famous Demeter," Dumbledore said gesturing towards a white, brown spotted cat sitting in Draco's lap.  
  
Draco nodded, unconsciously petting the cat with his ringed hand.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "I ask that you keep this under wraps. It's best that Miss Granger finds out on her own. The school won't be told of these past events," Dumbledore explained.  
  
Draco nodded numbly for the fourth time before picking up the cat and exiting. Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes from beneath his specs.  
  
"This was not supposed to happen," Dumbledore mumbled before retreating to his bedroom.  
~*~ Hermione Granger's eyelids fluttered open. Chocolate brown eyes slowly adjusted to the bright lighting in. the Hospital Wing? She sat up quickly, though she regretted the action after receiving a splitting headache. Hermione groaned and fell back onto her overstuffed pillow.  
  
Madam Promphrey (A/N: Did I spell her name right?) bustled over to Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger! Awake already? Drink Up!" the woman said this all quickly before thrusting a cup of thin, green liquid into Hermione's hand.  
  
Hermione gulped it down without any protest. The pain in her aching body suddenly vanished. She sighed gratefully but frowned as the staff came in.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up.  
  
The teachers exchanged nervous glances, which made Hermione's frown increase.  
  
Professor McGonagall hesitated before answering. "Y-you were on the f-field during one of the Quidditch practices, and you were h-hit by a b-bludger," she stuttered.  
  
Hermione frowned as a small memory flooded back to her.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Dumbledore watched the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl exchange confused glances before continuing.  
  
"There will be no quidditch."  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"But you said there will be no quidditch this year," Hermione replied, thoroughly confused by now.  
  
All of the teachers went pale. They all glanced at each other and shuffled out of the room without a word. Hermione sighed and leaned back against her pillow. They were lying. Of course they were lying.but why? What are they not telling me?  
  
Hermione studied herself. Her gaze fell on a silver band on her ring finger. She studied it and took it off. Engraved on the inside was an inscription. 'I will love you forever. That's a promise.' The words were charmed to appear one at a time. It was a promise ring. Who had given it to her? Why had they given it to her? She wasn't in love. Was she? Hermione sighed and fell asleep.  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N: Yayness! The first chapter to my sequel! I've decided to name the chapters! I really hope you like this. I think this chapter is slightly boring but you'll like the next chapters. I've decided I'm going to update once or twice a week. School will be starting soon and I won't have much time to update! The chapters WILL be long so I think you'll like this better. I'll probably have two more chapters up updated this week. I have a week left until I go back to school! Enjoy!  
  
Ah. My faithful reviewers from the last story/chapter!  
  
xxthunderxx: I won't be able to update every single day now, so don't get mad at me!  
  
sweetstar3: Again, I won't be able to update so quickly anymore.  
  
Akili: Of course you have to wait! This wouldn't be a good story if I told you!  
  
Meg: I've decided that I'll post the preview on both the original story and on the sequel!  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy: I'm not answering ANY of your questions. And thanks for the luck. I'll be needing it!  
  
gamegirl3: This is the sequel it's called A New Beginning!  
  
OutofAzkaban: Thank you! I hope you like the sequel!  
  
Orliangel: Well I hope you liked this and it's good to have you back! You did too mention Orlando Bloom! I hope you had fun and enjoy!  
  
I give it all to Mr. Black: Here you go! Hot off the press! (  
  
Fulldark: The only reason why the end is crazy is because I'm crazy. I was eating cheese when I finished writing that last chapter on paper! Lol.  
  
************************************** 


	2. Tints of Red and Longing Looks

**************************************  
  
I only own Alonzo, Demeter, and the plot.  
  
**************************************  
  
2. Tints of Red and Longing Looks  
  
'Blah blah blah blah. Jobberknoll feathers blah blah blah blah Truth Serums blah blah blah blah blah,' was all Draco heard. He had been attempting to tune Snape out as he thought about Hermione. Draco would have to keep up that cold act towards her. What was worse, they were living in the same quarters.  
  
'How am I going to do this?' he thought along with an inward groan.  
  
Draco's head shot up as the door banged open revealing a rather refreshed Hermione.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said aloud and gave Snape a look that said you-know- why-I'm-late. Snape nodded gaining a few gasps. Snape realized this and quickly covered up his small mistake.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness," he sneered at the many groans that came from the Gryffindors.  
  
Draco glanced at Hermione. It was the first time he had seen her since. no. He wouldn't think of that. Draco's gaze lingered on her left hand. The promise ring was still there. Hermione was fiddling with the ring as if she were in deep thought. He looked at his own hand. He had never taken off his promise ring. He sighed and returned half of his attention to Snape.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sighed through her nose in irritation. The recipe was written in ink black writing. The instructions hovered in midair. A truth serum. Oh boy. Maybe she could find out why she ended up in the Hospital Wing. She frowned remembering that Truth Serum took at least five months to prepare. Snape interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Partners shall be Potter and Parkinson, Weasley and Zabini, Granger and Malfoy, Thomas and Crabbe." Snape droned on finishing with Finnigan and Russell.  
  
Hermione frowned, stood, and plopped down next to Malfoy. She didn't even notice that her ring had taken a red tint at her nearness to Malfoy.  
  
The class passed uneventfully, save for when Neville's potion started admitting a puce colored smoke, which was a bad sign. Hermione never noticed that Malfoy was looking at her longingly.  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N: I know, it's a really short chapter, but the next chapter is REALLY long! I wouldn't be surprised if I had more words in the reviews than in the actual chapter! I GOT 30 REVIEWS! Yippee! That's the most I've ever gotten in a day! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! Okay, on with the reviews!  
  
OutofAzkaban: Yes, now that I look at it, the preview IS quite confusing, but hey, it was well worth it!  
  
Raven55: Finish? Well I've just started the sequel!!!!  
  
sweetstar3: Well, here you go!  
  
DanceChic0869: Thanks! Keep R/Ring! Oh! And the reason he won't talk about it is not because he's not allowed! It's because he'd rather not talk about it. Too many memories for the poor boy!  
  
gamegirl3: It's right here girl! Obviously, you can't find this. I'll tell you in a review for your story!  
  
Akili: Isn't it? My genius mind thought it up!  
  
Cute-Kitty: you're so enthusiastic! Thank you thank you!  
  
I give it all to Mr. Black: Can't you just imagine it? I wonder who, in the real world, would be for the characters. Hmmm. I said I'd update once or twice! I may just update everyday before school starts. I have enough days to put out the chapters I have! That's when it comes down to suggestions from my beloved reviewers!  
  
ShortStuff10: I didn't spell it wrong! Did I? I thought it was spelled Dumbledore! And yes, I will type this chapter. Lol.  
  
Dracosfallinangel: I think you'll like chapter five then.  
  
DM Angel: Again, I think you'll like Chapter Five!  
  
dracoslover333: I don't know if I'm going to end this sequel with an epilogue or cliffhang it and start a part three. hmm.  
  
Meg: Well, I'm being extremely nice today. It's only because I love you guys! *cries*  
  
Righteousgrl: Oh, I just felt like putting that in. I really don't know why. Raven and Daniel weren't that important. hmm. oh well. Oh, and I know what you mean about lazy americans. Lol. I'm one! And I'm glad I'm your favorite! I think half of my reviews came from you! About Mistress Ribbon, just find her review in the list of reviews I've gotten and read it. That was why I had the outburst! I was right! You did take up most of the 30 reviews! Lol.  
  
mira737: Wait! What's the author alert list? Is that a good list or a bad list? I hope it's not bad!  
  
mz malfoy: Now, I wouldn't be a good author if I answered your questions, now would I? You're just going to have to wait hun!  
  
Lady Jade Green: Would you believe me if I told you I type faster than I write? I'll leave a story on paper for a while and a week later, I'll pick it back up and write like two chapters! It's weird!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! I promise I'll have Chapter 3 up (It's called One Minute, Please) in the next two days. Chapter 3 is really long (not as long as the coming chapters) So it might take two days to type. I'll probably get half of it done in one day and the other half in the next! Thanks guys! 'Til next chapter!  
  
************************************** 


	3. One Moment, Please

**************************************  
  
I only own Alonzo, Demeter, and the plot.  
  
**************************************  
  
3. One Minute, Please  
  
Draco stood in the Head's common room admiring a large portrait of a woman. The woman in the picture was sitting just a few meters away from him.  
  
"Blessed be. Why do you speak to that horrible picture of me when I'm right here?" Demeter asked.  
  
Draco turned his head towards her.  
  
"The picture is not living. You are. You're an older image of Hermione. I'll never be able to hold her when she becomes your physical age," he explained in a toneless voice.  
  
Demeter glared at him. "Which is only five years," she added, her chocolate brown eyes flashing.  
  
Draco looked rather miserable. He truly missed Hermione. Demeter noticed this and stood, giving him a motherly hug.  
  
"I know you love her Draco," she whispered.  
  
Demeter had become like a second mother to Draco. Narcissa was kind-hearted now that Lucius was gone forever. It was surprising that Demeter and Narcissa acted like sisters.  
  
Demeter let go and turned to see Alonzo staring at her.  
  
"Oh so you finally got to get rid of your corset? Muggle clothes and robes. Who would have thought?" he wondered aloud.  
  
He had on his robes also.  
  
Demeter smiled. "Well, I certainly can't walk around Hogwarts in gowns," she stated.  
  
Alonzo's jaw dropped. "You haven't gone public have you?" he asked in exasperation.  
  
Demeter smirked. "I'm the new DADA teacher. Seems the last teacher went insane, claiming that he was hearing voices," she said.  
  
Draco had recently learned that the muggles' play had yet another error. Alonzo was a wizard.  
  
They all heard the portrait swing open, and Alonzo and Demeter hastily returned to their feline forms. Draco sighed and prepared himself for the one person who had been on his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione could have sworn that she had heard voices. She looked into the common room and saw Draco sitting in a chair. Crookshanks and that stubborn cat of his sat beside each other at his feet.  
  
Hermione noticed how close the cats were and scowled.  
  
"Keep your damn cat away from Crookshanks, Malfoy," she ordered and picked up Crookshanks. Dusty hissed and jumped onto Malfoy's lap.  
  
"Dusty may do what she pleases," he said in a calm voice.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and ran to her dorm room. She flopped down on her bed, studying her room. Above her bed was a picture of a woman who looked exactly like Hermione. The man standing beside the woman looked oddly familiar. If only the two weren't wearing masks. Hermione focused on something that was glinting on the woman's hand.  
  
"It's. it's my ring," she whispered. "That must be me! I've done my hair like that! Though, I don't remember getting my picture done, I don't know who that man is, I don't know who gave me this ring, but I have an odd feeling that the man in this picture was the one who gave me the ring," she said aloud.  
  
Yes. There was a silver band on one of the hands circling the picture Hermione's waist.  
  
"GRANGER!" Draco yelled.  
  
Hermione yelped and ran out of her room.  
  
"W-what is it?" she asked, trying to figure out what had caused Draco to yell.  
  
"Oh, Weaselette is here. She wants to visit you," he stated in a careless voice.  
  
Draco stood by the painting with it half-open. Ginny stood on the other side waving at Hermione. Hermione sent Draco an irritated glance before turning to Ginny.  
  
"Come on in, Gin," she said with a small smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco fidgeted a bit as he argued with himself inside his mind.  
  
"Weasley, I need to talk to you. One minute, please," he said.  
  
Draco didn't wait for her answer and pulled her into the bathroom before placing a silencing charm on the room so that Hermione couldn't eavesdrop.  
  
"Weasley, I need to tell you something. What I'm about to tell you better not leave this room!" he said, emphasizing his last sentence with a harsh tone.  
  
Ginny nodded numbly. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
Draco went on to tell Ginny about everything that had happened in the last six months. ". and now Hermione doesn't remember anything," he said.  
  
"She still has the ring?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"She still has the picture?" she asked. He nodded again.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," she said and stood.  
  
Draco started to nod but quickly stopped. "What?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "You love her. She used to love you. I won't let that slip by unnoticed. See you later lover boy," she said and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny took her time walking to Hermione's room. Draco had definitely changed. She could have sworn the boy had been holding back tears. Ginny would have to live up to her old nickname. When she started setting up blind dates for her friends, she found that the dates turned into relationships. It was like assigning soul mates.  
  
Ginny sighed. It was easy to pair people up. That was how she earned the nickname Aphrodite. (A/N: See! I didn't make the same mistake twice!) Though, why couldn't she strike a relationship with the one guy who she had admired from afar? Ginny sighed yet again and shook her head.  
  
She walked into Hermione's room and smiled. "Hey," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione was seated on her bed. Hermione looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey gin," Hermione said and closed her book.  
  
"What are you reading?" Ginny asked as she sat Indian style on Hermione's bed.  
  
"A story about some woman named Demeter and her lover Alonzo. Professor Binns assigned us to read this. It's a true story, you know. It's said that Demeter and Alonzo still walk the earth," she explained.  
  
Ginny bit her bottom lip nervously.  
  
"I don't know why, but this story sounds familiar," Hermione added.  
  
"How is it living with Malfoy?" Ginny asked, desperate to change the subject.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "He's annoying as ever. First, that cat appears out of nowhere. Second, I catch him staring at me, and third, he walks around here in his boxers," she complained.  
  
Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Personally, I wouldn't mind seeing him in boxers," she said.  
  
Hermione pulled a box of chocolate frogs out from a drawer in her nightstand. "I have to admit. Malfoy has a sexy chest," Hermione muttered. The two giggled.  
  
"Hermione, I want to give you a makeover," Ginny stated.  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a confused look. "Why?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "You're really pretty! You need to emphasize that! I'm going to give you a whole new look! You owe me! Remember when I covered for you when you snuck off with Ron?" Ginny explained.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Do what you want!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ginny jumped up and immediately set to work, deciding on the right moisturizers and hair products. Hermione would look irresistible. Ginny went to bed feeling happy. Step one was completed. Step two and three required a little help. The help would come from a small group who could be trusted. A group who had seen it all.  
  
**************************************  
  
mira737: You're the best! As always? I'M POPULAR!  
  
OutofAzkaban: I knew I spelled it wrong! -snaps fingers- Someone as smart as Hermione isn't that clueless.  
  
DanceChic0869: Then you'll definitely like the new Hermione/ Draco story I'm posting soon.  
  
Meg: This is probably my longest chapter!  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy: It's already up silly!  
  
Suicidaltendancies: me 2!  
  
Preciousonee: You actually cried? OMG! I heard the best authors are the authors that can make their readers feel the emotions of the characters! Wow!  
  
Cute-Kitty: Yes, poor Draco. -hugs Draco-  
  
gamegirl3: I'm not good at giving advice. You guessed one thing that will happen but I won't say which one. I have already said too much! Oh, and Ginny won't fall for Draco. She's already falling for someone else. She's about to hit rock bottom. Whoops! Said too much again!  
  
Popstar: There's nothing wrong with the cat.  
  
BIGHARRYFAN: I did!  
  
mz malfoy: Nothing suspense. She was just getting back from the hospital wing.  
  
Dirty Angel: That's the first time someone has told me my story is hot. Oh well. Thanks!  
  
Akili: That is why I gave you this nice long chapter! It's at least 1000 words.  
  
Sapphire Butterfly: Oh! Sorry! I forgot to tell you!  
  
Xxthunderxx: Thank you for understanding. It took me two hours to type this up! And I'm a considerably fast typer! I haven't had to duck any tomatoes yet.  
  
Marissa Ann: I'll be really nice cuz half of my reviewers don't read the answers to all the other reviews. The rings take on a tint of red when Draco and Hermione are near each other. It's a way of finding each other.  
  
Diezi: My story has as many twists as Paradise Hotel. (I've been watching it. It helps me with good romance themes.)  
  
************************************** 


	4. Changed

**************************************  
  
I only own Alonzo, Demeter, and the plot.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Changes  
  
Ginny sat in The Room of Requirement. She sat on a table, swinging her legs, idly, as she waited for three people. The first person to arrive was Cho Chang.  
  
"Hey Ginny! Blimey, this place brings back so any memories," she said. She was, of course, referring to Dumbledore's Army. Ginny smiled and turned to see Blaise Zabini walk in.  
  
"I still don't know why I agreed to come here," the young woman said.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's for Draco," she explained.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" came the voice belonging to none other than Harry Potter, who had just arrived.  
  
"This is about Draco and Hermione. To make the long story short, Draco and Hermione fell in love while the seventh years were gone," she explained. Blaise snorted, Harry frowned, and Cho looked excited.  
  
Ginny studied the three people. She had chosen Blaise to come because almost every guy in the entire school wanted Blaise. Blaise also knew a lot about makeovers.  
  
Cho Chang was the new DADA teacher. Cho could set up ways for Hermione and Draco to get together without Hermione knowing. Cho knew a lot about all of the secluded area's in Hogwarts. She would be able to keep them out of trouble if they were caught.  
  
Harry had once gone out with Hermione, so he knew what Hermione liked. Actually, Harry was only there for moral support.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. "Blaise, I'll need your help in giving Hermione a makeover. I've already got her started on moisturizers and usiing specific conditioners. She's a size nine in jeans and she wears a large in shirts. She's a medium in robes," she explained.  
  
Blaise nodded. "Okay, but she'd better not complain when I'm done with her," she drawled.  
  
Ginny sighed irritably. "She won't."  
  
Ginny turned to Cho Chang. "Cho, you know about every romantic area in Hogwarts. You'll be able to give Draco the dirt about where to take Hermione. Also, you can give them detentions and stuff like that so that they have to end up spending time together," she explained.  
  
Cho grinned and gave Ginny two thumbs up. Cho must have been high on sugar. She was way too excited. Ginny smiled and turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, you're going to help me plan everything. Make Malfoy irresistible to Hermione," she explained. Though, she didn't voice that the reason she had clued Harry in was because this would give her a chance to spend time with him. Ginny grinned inwardly.  
  
"Okay. This is what we're gonna do."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat in a spinny chair, holding her breath as she waited to see how her hair looked. Blaise flicked her wand, and it immediately stopped acting like a hair dryer. Blaise sighed through her nose.  
  
"All done. You can look now," Blaise said in a toneless voice.  
  
Hermione inhaled sharply once he looked at her reflection. Her once burgundy highlights were now a caramel brown. The rest of her hair had been colored a dark chocolate brown. Her hair was cut in purposely-choppy layers. Her hair cascaded an inch past her shoulder.  
  
Blaise turned around. "Weasley!" she yelled.  
  
Ginny walked in. "What?"  
  
"Help me modify her wardrobe! We're changing it for the rest of the year," Blaise explained.  
  
Ginny nodded and the two disappeared into Hermione's room without permission.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny opened the wardrobe and shook her head disappointedly. "How 'bout some leather?" Ginny asked and peered over her shoulder at Blaise, who was sitting on Hermione's bed.  
  
Blaise nodded her consent. "Skirts are a must," Blaise added.  
  
"Tube tops, halter tops, jean jackets," Ginny added.  
  
It was well over an hour before the two finished 'modifying' Hermione's wardrobe.  
  
Blaise leaned back against a pillow. "You're going to have to spend the night with Granger," Blaise said without looking at Ginny.  
  
Ginny popped a biscuit (A/N: Cookie) into her mouth and sent Blaise a confused look.  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes. "She's going to mess up on her outfits. You have to help her," she said.  
  
Ginny swallowed and smiled. "Okay. It's a good thing this is a weekend. We have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," Ginny said as she nibbled on another biscuit.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Potter?" Blaise asked before hesitantly eating a piece of her Licorice Wand.  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks begin to burn. "Nothing," she said all too quickly.  
  
Blaise arched one of her eyebrows in disbelief.  
  
"Oh please. I've seen you ogling at Potter!" Blaise's suspicions were only confirmed when Ginny's face turned scarlet. "Do you want his attention?" Blaise asked.  
  
Ginny bit her bottom lip nervously. "Doesn't every girl?"  
  
Blaise threw away her candy wrappers and sat back down. "Tell you what. Why don't you hang around with me for a while. I'll find some clothes for you, and Harry will be begging for you," Blaise suggested. "Oh, and don't answer my questions with questions," Blaise added.  
  
Ginny shifted uneasily. "I don't know, Blaise," Ginny whispered uncertainly.  
  
Blaise, once again, rolled her eyes. "You'd better take your chance now before I change my mind."  
  
Ginny finally agreed, and the two separated a bit later so that Ginny could talk to Hermione. Harry was going to meet up with Draco a few hours before everyone left for Hogsmeade. Ginny fell asleep on the floor that night. She slept in Hermione's room so that Hermione would look perfect for what the group had planned for tomorrow. Whether Hermione liked it or not. (The former was preferred.)  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N: What does Ginny have planned? I'm busy today. Garage sale. *cradles head* I'm trying to stay away from all the junk outside.  
  
sweetstar3: Yes, isn't she nice?  
  
Righteousgrl: Well, Draco did seem to notice that Hermione was best friends with Ginny. He had to tell SOMEBODY.  
  
Cute-Kitty: NOOOOOO! GIVE DRACO BACK! *chases after Kitty to get back her beloved Draco* He's mine!  
  
Crazyhyper: Hey did you know that you summarized my entire life in just two words. You're pen name. Tehehe.  
  
dracosgurl_chrissy: I wish Ginny were MY best friend. I want her to hook me up with Draco! *cries*  
  
l10l15l18l4l1l13: I'm trying! So many questions, I don't know where to start. How 'bout I not answer any of them! *claps*  
  
TaliaAshke: The Demeter and Alonzo thing came from my imagination. None of it was inspired by something else. I'm creative! Compliments coming from every side. Thanks!  
  
Meg: I'm already half way through typing up the next chapter. The next chapter is my favorite! THE LAST CHAPTER WAS OVER 1400 WORDS!  
  
gamegirl3: I mentioned the crookshanks/alonzo thing in the last chapter of Moonlit Sapphire. I'm not tell'n ya nothing! Tehe!  
  
mz malfoy: What? Is my story as addicting as cheese? (inside joke. I LOVE cheese!)  
  
************************************** 


	5. I Won't Let You Go

**************************************  
  
I only own Alonzo, Demeter, and the plot.  
  
IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: From now on, I will be taking suggestions, as I no longer have the chapters already written. If you can't figure out a good idea, go to the preview and try to use one of the lines as an idea. Thank you.  
  
**************************************  
  
5. I won't let you go  
  
"I can't believe I'm letting you do this!" Hermione exclaimed as she scrutinized herself in the mirror.  
  
"Quite daring Miss Granger. You look simply stunning yet dangerous at the same time," the mirror drawled.  
  
Ginny had made Hermione wear leather. The leather jeans were a dark brown and they felt like a second layer of skin. She wore a beige tank top, which was made like a belly shirt. Over her shirt was a dark brown, leather jacket. Her boots were beige, and her black robes were thrown over the outfit. The clasps on the robes were undone.  
  
"I look like a Milky Way," Hermione added.  
  
"Quite. You're sweet and tempting," the mirror replied.  
  
"I'm going ahead," Ginny said.  
  
Ginny picked up her jacket and left. Hermione grinned and followed after applying a bit of eye shadow.  
  
~*~ Two Hours Earlier ~*~  
  
"Potter! What are you doing here?" Draco snarled.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I heard you have an eye candy. I'm going to help you out. I know who you like and I know a bit about her. If you agree to be civil I'll keep quiet about her," he explained.  
  
Draco frowned. Ugh, blackmail. From Potter. No arguing with that. "Fine, but I'd better not ending up anything like you," he drawled.  
  
Harry looked down at himself and frowned. "What's wrong with me?" He asked. He resembled Bill minus the red hair and freckles, and he liked to kid around and.(*wink*) have fun.  
  
Draco shook his head. "I'm not going to answer that. Let's get this over with," he mumbled.  
  
Harry scratched his chin in thought. "All you need is wardrobe," he muttered. "When you walk around Hogwarts, always leave your uniform shirt unbuttoned and roll your sleeves up to your elbows," Harry added and continued on.  
  
Much to Draco's irritation, Harry made slight changed to Draco's wardrobe.  
  
"Now get going. I heard she's going to Hogsmeade," Harry said and patted (more like punched) Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco grumbled slightly and left his room. Unknown to Draco, Hermione had yet to leave.  
  
Draco walked along a corridor and came to a sudden halt as Professor Chang stepped out of nowhere.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'm so glad I caught you. I'm sure you aren't busy. I have a small errand to do, but Professor Dumbledore needs me. Would you mind going to the new guestroom? It's two corridors down from the Transfiguration classroom. I left a scroll there that has some important information on it," she stated.  
  
Draco was, by now, very agitated. First Potter, now this.  
  
"Fine," he said and strode away, unaware of the mad grin spreading across Cho's face.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione ran through the halls at top speed. "I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late." she continued under her breath. She nearly tripped when Cho Chang slid into Hermione's line of vision.  
  
"Hermione! Could you run to the guestroom and fetch a scroll for me? Professor Dumbledore needs me at the moment. Thank you Hermione," Cho said in a rush before pushing Hermione in the destination's general direction.  
  
Hermione gave Cho a quizzical look before heading towards the guestroom.  
  
She soon found the designated room and entered. Much to Hermione's surprise, she saw Draco standing in the middle of the room, reading a scroll. Hermione took the moment to observe Draco. He wore a button-up, silk like tee shirt that was unbuttoned revealing his muscular chest and stomach. He wore his black jeans with black boots. His hair was windblown and some of his hair fell in his eyes. Hermione was too distracted to hear the door lock.  
  
"What's that?" she found herself asking.  
  
Draco looked up and his eyes immediately widened. "Uh. um. the scroll I was supposed to get," he mumbled.  
  
Hermione frowned. "I was supposed to get it. Were you reading it?" she asked.  
  
Draco nodded. "It says 'Have Fun!'" he said.  
  
"Well, we'd better return it to Cho," she whispered. Hermione had no idea why she was whispering.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
  
The two silently strolled over to the door and halted at the same time. Hermione reached out and tried to turn the knob, but the knob wouldn't budge. Draco took out his wand and voice the unlocking charm, but the door remained locked. Hermione tried various unlocking charms, but to no prevail.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down on the arm of a large, red armchair. "We're locked in," she whispered. She then looked around, and her brow furrowed in confusion. "A mini refrigerator? I thought that muggle items couldn't work in Hogwarts," she said.  
  
Draco sat down by the fireplace and scratched his head. "It's charmed to constantly restock," replied.  
  
Hermione gave a short 'oh' and couldn't help but notice that the room slowly grew warmer.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked into The Three Broomsticks and made his way to the table in the far back. Some woman sat at the table. Harry's mouth began to water. He snapped out of it and squinted his eyes to determine who it was. His jaw nearly fell to the floor when he realized who that woman was. That wasn't just any woman! That was Ginny! Ginny's hair was scrunched, she wore a short, plaid skirt. Her white blouse was tight. The bottom of her blouse was open revealing her bellybutton, and the top buttons near the collar were undone, exposing her untouched flesh. Her robes looked brown new as they hugged all of the gentle curves of her body. Harry gulped. When did Ginny change from the adorable, little girl to the mouth watering woman?  
  
He watched as Blaise (In a similar outfit.) took a seat across from Ginny. Harry, once again, snapped out of his reverie and strove over to them.  
  
"Hello ladies," he said with a lopsided grin.  
  
Both of them rolled their eyes, and Ginny crossed her legs. She scooted over sideways, leaving room for him. Harry sat down beside her, resisting the urge to touch her exposed legs.  
  
Cho walked in, smiling like mad. She soon took a seat beside Blaise. "It worked! They both went to the guest room at separate times. It's impossible to unlock that door from the inside so they'll be in there for a good while. The door will unlock once they start snogging," she explained in an excited voice.  
  
Harry smiled. "That's great! Malfoy was ticked when I made a few adjustments with his wardrobe," he said. Mad grins broke out all around the table.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny bit her bottom lip as she waited for Blaise's signal.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this,' she thought.  
  
She uncrossed her legs and firmly planted her feet on the ground. Ginny watched as Blaise signaled her by beginning to fiddle with her earring. Harry was currently listening to Cho's description of exactly what happened.  
  
Ginny took on a carefree air and slid her leg closer to Harry. She hesitated before rubbing her foot up and down against Harry's calf. She had to stifle a giggle when Harry suddenly sat up straight. Telling by the look on his face, he was no longer listening to Cho.  
  
"Harry?" she faked a clueless voice and tilted her head sideways.  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance and looked at her. "Y-yes?" he choked out.  
  
She feigned innocence. Ginny had made sure that they all had hot cocoa with whipped cream before they had come. Much to her satisfaction, there was a small amount of whipped cream on the corner of his mouth. "You have some whipped cream on the side of your mouth," she whispered.  
  
Harry lifted his hand slightly as if to wipe it off, but Ginny stopped him. "Don't worry, I'll get it," she said. She slowly wiped it off with her finger. She smiled and reached across him as if to get a napkin. (Thus pressing her body against his.) She grinned and wiped her finger on the napkin.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was struck speechless. This was a side of Ginny he had NEVER seen. Not to mention the fact that he very much wanted to see (and feel) again. He knew for sure that it was Ginny who had rubbed his leg. He'd rather not think of what that simple movement had done to him. Then she had pressed her body against his, which had it lasted longer, he would have gone insane and out of control.  
  
Harry gulped and stood. "I'd better go," he said, choosing to ignore the two devilish faces in front of him.  
  
"Oh, bye Harry!" she called.  
  
Harry's stomach lurched. This was Torture! Harry tried to wipe away the fantasies taking place in his imagination.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stared at Hermione as she shed her designer jacket. This was NOT helping. Hermione's outfit left little to the imagination. Well, it wasn't like he'd never seen her in her birthday suit.  
  
Draco shook his head as he realized Hermione was exploring the branched off dorm. Draco had taken off his shirt already, so he got rid of the fire. It was way too warm.  
  
Hermione came back. "I can't see anything. What happened to the fire?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked in her general direction. "It's too warm in here," he answered.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Yeah, you're right," she said. Hermione mumbled something and about two dozen candles floated close to the walls. The wall was lit from the many candles.  
  
Draco closed his eyes as he took a seat at the bay window. He didn't look outside, he just stared into nothingness. He snapped out of his trance to see Hermione collapse onto the floor. Draco jumped up, ran over to her, and kneeled beside her.  
  
"'Mione! 'Mione! Wake up! Oh Lord, why is this happening?" he whispered. He drew her into his arms and held her until she would wake up.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione started getting lightheaded. She cradled her head as her vision blurred. She felt her eyes roll back into her head as she lost the ability to stand.  
  
Hermione was bound to the stake. Her nightgown was tattered and her body was bleeding from the cuts marking her exposed flesh.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled.  
  
Hermione looked up slowly. Pain was etched into her once beautiful face.  
  
------------------  
  
Draco's eyes turned completely black.  
  
------------------  
  
Bright green light.  
  
Hermione came to, practically drenched in cold sweat.  
  
"Wh-what's wrong with me?" she croaked, barely noticing that she was in Draco's arms.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with you, Love," he whispered. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Dra-Draco?" she asked in her now hoarse voice.  
  
"I'm here, Love. I won't let you go," he whispered.  
  
Draco carefully picked her up. Hermione instinctively leaned her head against him, pressing her hands against his chest.  
  
"Why does this feel so right?" she asked.  
  
Hermione heard Draco's heart race. "Because I love you."  
  
**************************************  
  
What will happen next? What's going on with Ginny and Harry? Why is Cho so hyper? (that will never be answered)  
  
Marissa Ann: Did you like this chapter? I found out that I forgot to post the next chapter, Changed, yesterday so I decided to post these two great chapters today!  
  
Preciousonee: Thank you!  
  
Righteousgrl: My mistake! Read the answer to Marissa Ann's review.  
  
Brooke L. Potter: Hey! I'm going to make a rhyme out of your review. You're review is in bold. My answer is in italic. Will they love, or will they hate? I don't know, you'll just have to wait. *claps hands*  
  
Fulldark: Since I don't have this sequel all planned out on paper, it will probably be really long. I love reading long stories and I think I should write one myself. Betrayed is over 70 chapters! And it's nowhere near the end!!!!  
  
Xxthunderxx: I'm feel'n the love in this chapter! Can you feel it? *sways back and forth*  
  
************************************** 


	6. Insanity

**************************************  
  
I only own Alonzo, Demeter, and the plot.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Sarah Shorter. She is my unidentical, long- lost, switched-at-birth twin/counterpart. I am basing the more insane part of this chapter on a letter Sarah sent me. If you have a thing for moose (mooses & meeses), cheese, or coffee beans, then PLEASE review! Thank you!  
  
**************************************  
  
6. Insanity  
  
Draco sat in a chair holding Hermione's hand. Hermione lay sleeping on the edge of the bed. They were in one of the branched off dorms. Hermione had fallen asleep from her fatigue.  
  
When Hermione had passed out she had muttered his name over and over. She had begun thrashing, but he had held her close to stop her frantic movements. She had screamed in her unconscious state.  
  
Draco caressed the back of her smooth hand with his thumb. Draco looked down and closed his eyes.  
  
The past six or seven months had been hectic. He had somewhat taken Hermione's love for granted. Now he truly missed it. Touching her hair, getting lost in her soft, brown eyes, basking in her brilliance.  
  
Draco looked up as Hermione's eyelids fluttered open. He frowned and took his hand away from her's. Hermione immediately grabbed his hand, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Did you mean it?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and stood, withdrawing his hand from her's once more. He raked his hand through his hair as he put distance between Hermione and himself.  
  
"You said you'd never let me go," she whispered as she sat up.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and stared at her. "I can't stay away from you," he confessed in a whisper.  
  
Hermione stood and hesitantly walked up to him. "Ma-Draco, is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.  
  
Hermione's face was merely inches from his. Draco lifted his hand and caressed her cheek.  
  
"I meant what I said earlier. I love you," he said.  
  
He declined his head and brushed his lips against her's. He pulled away, a look of longing in his eyes.  
  
"Don't forget me," he whispered.  
  
He turned on his heel and swept out of the room. He slipped into he common room and opened the now unlocked door. Draco shut the door, not hearing Hermione's reply.  
  
Hermione touched her lips as memories flooded back to her. Their entire relationship flashed before her eyes. She had seen the ring on his finger. It had a red tint, just like her's had been at that exact moment. Draco had given it to her. Hermione loved Draco. What had happened to make her lose those precious memories?  
  
"I already did."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and smiled. She missed the Gryffindor Tower. Now that she had her own common room, she didn't have to come to the Gryffindor common room anymore.  
  
Ginny looked up and grinned. "I'm glad you could make it," she said, putting down her muggle, romance novel.  
  
Hermione eyed Ginny. "WHAT are you wearing?" she asked.  
  
Ginny was wearing a rather short, plaid skirt and a skin-tight, white tank top.  
  
Ginny looked down and her grin became more mischievous. "Oh, just something I found lying around," she answered.  
  
Hermione sent her a quizzical look.  
  
"Me gots an idea," Ginny said in an insane, little voice.  
  
Hermione laughed. "And what does 'The Great Ginny' propose?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Pointless and idiotic chatter. I'm tired of having conversations about philosophy with 'The Great Know-it-all Granger'. I want you and me to be mindless idiots for a while," Ginny explained.  
  
Hermione laughed even harder as she plopped rather ungracefully onto the couch. Ginny giggled and leaned against her pillow.  
  
"Okay. Dad was talking about Prince William in one of his letters. I decided, 'Hey, Prince Billy is a hottie! I should find out if he's taken.' Then a thought occurred to me. Wouldn't it be funny if Kristin Venzian (A/N: Real life person! My insane friend. She may not be my switched-at- birth, long-lost, unidentical twin. She may be y uncle's father's granddaughter's son's cousin's cousin twice removed. Who knows?) got married to Prince William. She'd be Princess G.I. Jane. Wouldn't it be weird, thought? 'Cause she's all Short 'n' tough, Kick-butt, Haul-ass, Air force Superwoman," Ginny gushed.  
  
Hermione grinned. Kristin was a navy/airplane obsessed seventh year Gryffindor who had 'mental issues'. The girl also liked drinking a muggle drink called a frappacino.  
  
"I swear! Kris would spend more time with his jets and helicopters than with Will, himself," Hermione added. They both went into insane, giddy laughter.  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement, holding her now aching-from-laughter tummy.  
  
"What is your on cheese?" Hermione asked and glared at a few frightened looking first years. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Ginny.  
  
Ginny started drumming on her stomach. "Good for the soul," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione grinned. "I couldn't agree with you more," she said.  
  
Ginny flicked her wand and a tray full of coffee beans and cheese appeared. Ginny's eyes lit up and she eagerly popped a coffee bean into her mouth.  
  
Hermione made a face. Ginny swallowed and flicked her wand again. Tow butterbeers appeared. Ginny failed to mention that there was more beer than butter in the drinks.  
  
"I've always wondered." Ginny took a swig of her butterbeer and continued. ".Why do you say 'moose' for plural, when saying 'mooses' is so much more fun? Just say it. 'Many moose,' or 'Many mooses.'" Ginny said and giggled.  
  
Hermione ate a cheese cube before drinking some of her butterbeer.  
  
"Why not 'meeses'?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "You've got it all wrong, Hermy," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione shrugged and took another swig of her drink. She sighed and started humming 'Yankee Doodle.'  
  
"HEY! Let's play truth or dare! Hermy! Truth or dare!" Ginny said.  
  
Hermione looked as if she were thinking. "Dare." She braved the word without hesitation.  
  
Ginny giggled giddy. "I dare you to make out with Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione groaned. "What are the consequences if I refuse?" she asked but was getting excited.  
  
"I'll give you a swirly," Ginny said in a giddy/deadly whisper.  
  
Hermione stood. "I'll do it, but I WILL have my revenge," Hermione warned.  
  
Ginny grinned and followed after Hermione. Hermione was delighted to see that the hall was deserted save for one person. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Ginny slipped behind a stature as Draco turned around. Hermione smiled as he drew nearer. She suddenly pushed him into an alcove and pushed her lips against his. Draco didn't hesitate to respond. It wasn't long before the kiss became more intense and deepened.  
  
Draco suddenly withdrew and pinned her against a wall. "Hermione, are you drunk?" he asked in surprise.  
  
Hermione stared at him blankly before taking on a dreamy look. "Hey. Did you know you're even hotter than Princy Willy?" She slurred before leaning against him for support.  
  
Draco shook his head and picked her up. Both failed to notice Virginia Weasley follow them to Draco's room. Ginny grinned knowing Draco had deposited Hermione onto his bed, making her sleep.  
  
Another step completed. Ginny just hoped that Hermione wouldn't remember about her 'revenge.' Ginny shook her head. Ginny had never been drunk. Hermione's drink contained more beer. Ginny's butterbeer was normal. Ginny giggled and popped another coffee been into her mouth. Today had been a long day.  
  
**************************************  
  
The long awaited chapter is finished! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Also, spare me with some romantic ideas/scenes for them. I'm fresh out of ideas after this chapter. Much to my idioticy, I was eating coffee beans while I wrote this. I'm kind of giddy write now. I have a challenge! How many times did I say the word giddy in this chapter? Hehehe. Love ya Sarah! You're were my inspiration for this chapter! I doubt you'll ever read it! OH! Just to tell you. Ever since I started Moonlit Sapphire, Matt Alvarez (That's his pen name here on fanfiction.net) has been helping me with Draco. I know Draco's a bit sensitive even with Matt helping me, but Matt is putting in all his effort for a story he and Amelia Bailey are writing. Read and Review!  
  
************************************** 


	7. Tricked

***************************************  
  
I only own Demeter, Alonzo, Dusty, and the plot.  
  
I'm sorry for the wait everyone! I've been loaded down with homework and I've had major writer's block. I finally pushed myself last night and this morning to write the next chapter and I've finally finished the long awaited chapter. To clear some things up, some of you were still saying that you hoped that Hermione would remember soon. I'd like for you to reread the beginning of the last chapter as it explained that she did, in fact, remember everything after Draco kissed her. I will no longer reply to all of the reviews. I will answer the ones that I find are important and occasionally I will thank my reviewers. One last thing. I made a small mistake in my writing. First I said that Demeter was the new DADA professor. Later I said that Cho was the DADA professor. So I am making Cho sort of like a co-professor. Does that make sense? Okay, on with the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
***************************************  
  
7. Tricked  
  
Hermione awoke to a rough shaking. She groggily opened one eye to look into annoyingly bright, gray eyes.  
  
"I have a headache. Let me sleep, Daddy," she muttered and rolled over.  
  
Draco chuckled. "First you make an attempt to snog me with an alcoholic breath, you take my bed, and now you insult me by calling me your father. What's next? You moving in with me?" he teased, poking her in the back.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Damn! She tricked me!" she yelled as she slowly sat upright.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow as if he were telling her she was insane. "May I ask who you are speaking of?"  
  
Hermione scratched her chin and looked at him. "Ginny Weasley. The little brat and a half (A/N: That's what my dad used to call me.) got me drunk!" she exclaimed and fell back into the surprisingly soft pillows.  
  
Draco shook his head in disbelief. "I don't even want to know," he whispered and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, trying to remember. wait.  
  
Draco sighed. "Sunday, you slept for the entire afternoon of yesterday and all last night."  
  
Hermione nodded. Yesterday, after Draco had kissed her, she had remembered things. She had thought she was going insane, thus resulted in her 'meeting' with Ginny. She remembered the flutter in her stomach, the ring, those moments that were too graphic to think of now, and the feeling of her heart swelling with love. There was only one way to know if it was just her imagination or not.  
  
"Draco?" she asked, reopening her eyes.  
  
"What?" he looked at her, ceasing his fidgeting.  
  
"Did you give me this promise ring?" she asked and held up her left hand. The red tinted, silver ring glinted in the morning light.  
  
Draco gulped and nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. 'Why? Didn't he love me?' "Was it because you never loved me?" she added, tears beginning to collect in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly think you'd believe me if you woke up and I, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, confessed my undying love for Hermione Granger, Lady of Gryffindor," he explained.  
  
Hermione blinked and looked down. Draco closed his eyes. "I've loved you ever since I spoke with you on the train in the beginning of this year," he whispered.  
  
Hermione looked up. Had she done this to him? Had she made him change? Hermione shook away her thoughts and crawled over to him. She sat, Indian style, beside him and hesitantly placed her hand over his.  
  
"I'm willing to try again," she whispered.  
  
Draco looked up at her and offered a small smile. "If only you could remember all the time we spent together at Raven's," he said, and his smile grew.  
  
"While we are on that topic, did we um. you know. do it?" she shifted nervously, gently squeezing his hand.  
  
Draco scratched his temple and looked at their entwined hands. "Uh. yeah. we did."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. "I only remember the visual," she displayed a sheepish grin as she opened her eyes.  
  
Draco shifted so that he was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Hermione leaned into him and sighed in content.  
  
That was how Demeter found them. She had quietly slipped in, expecting to see a miserable Draco. Instead, she found Draco and Hermione looking rather content (A/N: Not to mention adorable.) in their current position.  
  
"Well.well. well. I dare say we never got to meet, Miss Granger. The last I saw of you, when I was actually human, was when you were lifeless in Mr. Malfoy's arms," Demeter stated with a small smile.  
  
Demeter had been absent from her teaching since the start of term, leaving Cho to the teaching. Demeter was currently engrossed in preparing her life and trying to keep people from questioning her about the early 1800's. She was famous after all.  
  
Alonzo was still in hiding. He was a secret. Though it was hard to keep a male in his mid twenties cooped up in a small dorm, with nothing to do. Especially one that is incrediably handsome. (He's just like Draco 'all growed up'.)  
  
So Hermione, of course, had never gotten to meet Demeter or Alonzo. Though, Alonzo was actually Crookshanks. Wait. Crookshanks was actually Alonzo.  
  
Draco smiled and turned his head so that he could whisper in her ear. "Remember the play? That's Demeter. Remember my cat, Dusty? Well, Demeter is Dusty. You gave Dusty to me for Christmas," he whispered.  
  
Demeter placed her hands on her hips and gave Hermione a mock stern look. "Come over here and give this damn cat a hug."  
  
Hermione blushed and stood. She slowly walked over to the woman who was basically her look alike and shared a hug with the woman. Things couldn't get any better.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny eyed the empty seat before her and the empty seat at the Slytherin table. She smiled and ate her bacon. Hermsile grew as she saw Harry sit down beside her.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said cheerfully.  
  
Harry smiled and tied a strip of leather that held his hair back.  
  
"Hey Gin. You want to go for a walk through the corridors with me once we've finished eating?" he asked before taking a bite out of his sausage.  
  
"Yeah sure," she replied.  
  
After eating, they stood and left, not noticing that Blaise had also stood to follow them. They walked around for a while and came to a halt when they heard a noise coming from a nearby, deserted classroom. Both of them nodded in unison and opened the door. They both looked in, but nothing was there. Someone came up behind them and shoved them in. They both turned around in time to see the door shut and hear the lock click.  
  
~*~  
  
Blaise snickered as she looked at the now locked, classroom door.  
  
"Have fun." she whispered in mock glee and left, walking (more like gliding) in the general direction of her common room.  
  
***************************************  
  
Did you like it? I liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I really like reviews. I think this chapter is around 1000 words. I wonder if my story has passed the 10000 words mark yet! I love all of you guys that review! It would really help if you suggested some romance scenes, and stuff to make this interesting. I know what bad thing will happen in this story. But I'm not gonna tell you ahead of time. If you review, I promise I'll drop a few hints for the near future! I'm also writing a Severus and Hermione fic, but I haven't posted it yet. 'Til next chapter!  
  
*************************************** 


	8. Unprepared for the Forgotten

***************************************  
  
I only own Demeter, Alonzo, Dusty, and the plot.  
  
Don't forget you guys, this isn't going to be a smooth sailing story. Things will start going downhill in the later chapters. I don't know how I'm going to approach the big bad, but I know it will happen. Unless all of you would like this story to be one where the only problems are when the main characters get into arguments, I will continue with all this fluff while I try to keep the plot monster at bay. On with the chapter! As for the comment about this story's lack of Ron-ness.I have a few ideas for him. Though, that won't be revealed until the next chapter. Tehehehe.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Worldwide legend, Demeter Morgan, has been discovered as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione read aloud from behind the Daily Prophet.  
  
She smiled and laid the newspaper down, her gaze resting on Draco. Draco returned the smile, ceasing in his pacing.  
  
"Dumbledore said he's going to visit us this afternoon," he stated.  
  
Hermione snorted. Leave it to Draco to change the topic in less than two seconds. He seemed to do that just to spite her.  
  
"Okay, Draco Tristen Malfoy. Since we're changing subjects, have you seen Ginny?" she asked, arching an eyebrow mockingly.  
  
Draco chuckled. "I've rubbed off on you," he said.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, hoping that he hadn't intended on the double meaning.  
  
"We should go look for Ginny," she whispered and reopened her eyes.  
  
Draco smiled warmly. "Okay, let's go find the little tyrant," he said in a whiney voice and feigned a small groan.  
  
Hermione laughed and poked him in the rib as she stood. "I'm going to tattle on you," she stuck her tongue out childishly and jumped up and down.  
  
Draco sighed softly. "Spare me," he said and placed his hands on her shoulders to stabilize her.  
  
Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. "Oww! I bit my lip," she whimpered and pouted.  
  
Draco chuckled softly and pulled her close by the waist. Hermione absolutely loved these moments. It was when Draco was suave, sexy, and sweet all at the same time.  
  
"I'll make it better," he whispered.  
  
Draco instantly claimed her lips in a feather-soft kiss. Hermione immediately melted into him; Ginny forgotten.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny jiggled the doorknob. She gave up and scavenged through her robe for her wand. She groaned in defeat as she realized she had left her wand in her dorm.  
  
"Harry, do you have your wand?" she turned around.  
  
Harry was sitting on a desk, looking at ease in spite of the situation at hand. He shook his head no.  
  
Ginny gave a frustrated sigh and pulled on the doorknob with all her might. She even put her feet up against the doorframe and pulled.  
  
Harry chuckled. Could Ginny really be that clueless? Oh well, he was alone with Ginny. What could be better? A dozen images containing Ginny materialized in his psyche.  
  
Ginny sighed in defeat and plopped down in a seat. Harry grinned at this. Pay back time.  
  
Harry slid off of the desk and sauntered over to her.  
  
"Don't you like spending time with me, Ginny?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.  
  
Ginny smiled, wary of his closeness. "Of course I do, Harry," she said in a would-be-cheery voice.  
  
Harry had to choke back a laugh. "What's your dominating emotion?" he asked, beginning to twiddle his thumbs.  
  
Ginny fidgeted. "Nervousness," she answered, smiling weakly. What happened to that confident woman from the Hogsmeade visit?  
  
"Are you nervous because of me?" he asked in a joking manner.  
  
Ginny remained silent, looking at her hands as if they were speaking to her.  
  
Harry playfully feigned a hurt air. "Virginia, I'm hurt!" he exclaimed and smiled.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Cut to the chase, Potter," she said in a playful manner, poking him in the ribs.  
  
Harry smirked. "I didn't know we were playing games," he inquired.  
  
Ginny's smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "We weren't, but now that you mention it. you're it," she said and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
She quickly stood and ran to the other side of the room. Harry stood and chased after her, set on catching her. Ginny squealed and ducked under a desk to avoid her capture. Harry laughed and dropped to his knees. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out from underneath the table so that she was practically beneath him.  
  
"So, what's my prize for catching you?" he asked and held her wrists above her head so that she couldn't get away.  
  
Ginny laughed softly. "I think something can be arranged," she whispered before Harry's lips claimed her's.  
  
The kiss was ended when Harry withdrew. He stood and chuckled.  
  
"I think you might want to see this," he said and helped her up.  
  
He walked over to the door and pushed the door open. Ginny simply gaped.  
  
"Harry, how did you open it?" she asked, still a bit breathless from the kiss.  
  
"You were pulling on the door. You have to push it open," he winked and headed back to the common room.  
  
Ginny blinked several times. He had known that all you had to do was push the door open from the start.  
  
"That little devil!" she half yelled.  
  
Feeling that she had had enough fluff for one day, she decided to look for Ron. She hadn't spoken to her brother in a while.  
  
When she finally found Ron in the Great Hall, she was completely unprepared for what she saw.  
  
***************************************  
  
CLIFFHANGER! Tehehe! It didn't take me as long to write this chapter as last time. I already have almost three notebook pages worth of the next chapter written in my story notebook. I hope you liked this chapter! I'll give you a small hint for the next chapter. The title for chapter ten is Table Dancing.  
  
*************************************** 


	9. Tabledancing

***************************************  
  
I only own Demeter, Alonzo, Dusty, and the plot.  
  
Not such a long wait! I found out that most of you thought that this chapter's name referred to Ron. Well it didn't. It's talking about someone else. Geez. I have a lot of pairings. How 'bout just one more.  
  
***************************************  
  
Table dancing  
  
Ginny gaped at the sight before her. Her brother, Ron Weasley, was studying! Ron! Studying! Those two words were never in the same sentence. Ginny shook her head. The world is coming to an end! She made her way over to him and plopped down beside him.  
  
"Hey Ron," she said in a cheerful tone.  
  
Ron shut the book and smiled. "Hey Gin," he replied and pushed the heavy book away from himself.  
  
Ginny took the chance to read the title. 'Wizards' Chess: Strategies That Will Blow Your Opponent's Mind, Literally!' Ginny rolled her eyes. She should have known that Ron wouldn't get caught, dead, studying.  
  
"Are you ready for the big game on Saturday," she asked.  
  
Ron was still the keeper. Against popular belief, Ron had perfected his skills since his fifth year and was a great keeper. It was seldom that anyone was able to score with Ron as the keeper.  
  
"Harry told me that Zabini is the newest chaser. Remember when it used to be all guys. They were all huge. Zabini is the thinnest, most girlish girl in Slytherin," he explained.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Ron, when did you start gelling your hair?" she asked. His hair was shorter and was ruffled, some of his hair falling into his crystal blue eyes.  
  
Ron started to blush. "Don't change the subject Gin," he said.  
  
Ginny persisted with her questions. "When did you start caring about your appearance?" she asked.  
  
Ron went scarlet. "Just because I want to end my schoolboy look doesn't mean you have to question my motives," he replied weakly.  
  
Ginny laughed. "You didn't start taking care of your appearance until you took notice of Blaise! Ronniekins has a crush!" she sang her last statement and jumped onto the table. She began to dance as she sang the one-line song.  
  
Ron blushed furiously as Ginny was attracting a lot of attention. Mostly from the male populous.  
  
"Now really, Weasley, table dancing is going a bit too far. If you needed money so badly you could have just been Potter's sex slave," came a feminine drawl.  
  
Ginny turned to see a highly amused Blaise, smirking at her.  
  
"What has Garry got to do with anything?" Ginny asked coolly.  
  
Blaise laughed in an aristocratic manner. "Why, just moments ago, I saw the two of you emerge from a deserted classroom, and everyone knows what happens in the broom closets and unused classrooms," she said.  
  
Blaise's gaze then traveled to Ron. "Well, at least one of the Weasleys clean up nicely," she said. It was a comment within an insult.  
  
Ron's face was blood red by now.  
  
Blaise sighed airily. "Good luck on Saturday's game. You'll be needing it with me on the Slytherin team. I assure you that your record will be broken once I score a few goals," she said and walked away.  
  
Ginny smiled. Sure enough, Ron was watching Blaise's swaying hindquarters. Ginny jumped down from the table and pinched Ron's cheek.  
  
"Who knows Ron. Slytherin may have a chance," she teased and walked away.  
  
Blaise would be distracting on the quidditch field. Blaise had an advantage. Maybe she, Ginny, would have to play the same game to keep the game even.  
  
Ginny pulled out the maurdurers map. She had stolen it from Harry yesterday and still had it in her robes. Sure enough, Hermione and Draco were practically on top of each other. She tapped the two dots with her wand and they became more defined. All they were doing was snogging. Okay, now THAT was something she never wanted to see again. Though, she wouldn't mind if Harry did that to her.  
  
Ginny shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts.  
  
"Mischief managed," she whispered and tapped the map. The lined disappeared leaving the parchment blank. She made to put it away but paused.  
  
She ran to her dorm to try out her plan.  
  
She tapped the map. "I, Virginia Anne Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley and Molly Cunningham, mistress of mayhem and mischief, ask for advice from the great Mr. Prongs," she announced.  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to know what he can do to help the daughter of one of his fellow Gryffindors.  
  
Ginny smiled. "This concerns your son," she explained.  
  
Mr. Prongs is intrigued and would like to help Miss Virginia.  
  
"I have a crush on your son, an I think he fancies me also. What should I do?" she asked.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to intrude. If Mr. Prongs' son is anything like his father, then all you have to do is let him make the moves.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Thank you. Goodbye," she said and tapped the map so that the writing disappeared. She rolled up the parchment and put it away.  
  
Ginny sighed happily. "Love is in the air," she told her mirror.  
  
"More like lust," the mirror drawled.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione blinked. "A Valentine's Day ball?" she asked.  
  
"A costume ball," Draco seemed to confirm it.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from behind his spectacles. "I thought it might help the inter-house relationships. I hoped that others would follow in your footsteps," Dumbledore said.  
  
"So we can dress up as anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "As long as the feminine costumes aren't too revealing," he said and folded his hands on top of his desk.  
  
The corners of Draco's mouth twitched upwards. "The ball will start at eight and end at midnight. The years will be fourth years and up. The younger years will be having small parties until eleven," Draco said in a finalizing tone.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded. The two got up to leave so that they could plan the ball. They left with large smiles.  
  
Hermione had a million ideas go through her head. She wanted to pick a costume that was original yet unique. Angel. too common. A witch?. yeah right. A vampress. too gothic. .  
  
Hermione lit up as the perfect costume formed in her mind. There was no way in hell that anyone would have the same costume!  
  
Draco smiled. After going through about a dozen costumes in his mind's eye, he finally chose one. This costume was the supposed heartthrob to both muggle girls and witches alike. It was kind of odd that Draco knew about this character since he had always been against those things. Nonetheless, it was probably the most unique costume. (Can you guess?)  
  
Both of them had barely three weeks (tell me if I messed up on my time. I'm too lazy to look back. I'll say it's late January now.) to plan the ball and put together their costumes. Thank God they had all those prefects to help them!  
  
***************************************  
  
I hope you liked it! Oh yes. For the ball chapter, the next one, whoever is the 150 reviewer will get their name added into the actually plot in the next chapter. It will be cool. I now have 150 reviews on Moonlit Sapphire!  
  
*************************************** 


	10. Preparations and Destractions

***************************************  
  
I only own Demeter, Alonzo, Dusty, and the plot.  
  
Yet another quick update. I don't know what's inspiring me but whatever it is, I hope it keeps me inspired. I think it's my utter boredom that takes over right before my evening TV shows. Go Charmed! (I wrote this during the commercials of the season premiere: Charmed. Oh yeah. Did I forget to tell you guys that the ball won't be 'til next chapter? Tehehe. I totally forgot about the quidditch game and it comes before the ball. Remember! The 150th reviewer gets their penname (in your reviews, include your desired character's name and tell me who your favorite opposite sex character who isn't a main character in my story. That character will be your character's date!  
  
***************************************  
  
Preparation and Distractions  
  
It wasn't long before the flyers were posted in the common rooms. It seemed everybody was anticipating the ball. Everyone was pairing up. Some girls were keeping scores.  
  
Blaise had gotten twenty-six requests, Hermione had received thirteen requests, and Ginny had received eighteen. Cho was probably the only girl who wished to go stag.  
  
After spending the entire summer at clubs (21 and older. Fake Ids. Hehehe.), the Golden Trio and the redhead misfit had learned a few dance styles: dirty, free-style, swing, and everything else.  
  
Draco was familiar with many of the dance styles, but he hadn't been to many dances and parties over the summer. He had been preoccupied.  
  
Draco and Hermione had chosen to have a dance contest. Trophies would be given out to the best dancers in each category. The professors would write down their favorite dancers for each style of dancing.  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stood in the middle of the now cleared common room. Draco sat on a pouf, tying to figure out what they should do for entertainment. Harry and the girls were choreographing their 'ultimately dirty performance.' They were dancing to the first American song that they had heard at a muggle club. The song was 'Baby Boi' (Okay, I know this song wasn't out in 1997, but bare with me.) by Sean Paul and Beyonce. Ginny actually wanted to strip down to a beaded, two piece bathing suit that Beyonce had worn in the music video, but Hermione had said no. That was just too little clothing.  
  
Ginny was going to be a temptress and Harry was to be her slave. It was quite hilarious to see Harry dressed like a Tahitian native wearing swimming trunks. Ginny was trying to get used to her dress, as the torso was skin-tight. It was a silver-white color with golden embroidery. It reached just below her knees.  
  
Hermione, dressed in normal clothing, was laughing her head off at the picture Harry and Ginny made. The dance moves highly reminded Hermione of those provocative moves from 'Moulin Rouge.'  
  
"Hey Ginny, is that your costume?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "When I said I was going to be a temptress, I meant a courtesan," Ginny whispered.  
  
Hermione clutched her side from laughing. "From 'Moulin Rouge'?" she asked.  
  
Ginny grinned. "A can-can dancer. I'm already used to the wires, garter belt, and the corset," she said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ginny, you're too much," she said with a smile.  
  
Harry chuckled. "So I'm going to have a hooker and a mystery woman dancing with me. Dancing the way we did at the clubs?" he asked.  
  
Draco shook his head. "As long as 'Mione doesn't have fun shaking her toosh against you," he said and crossed out the Blue Phoenix rock band.  
  
Draco blinked. "Potter may get ecstatic and think I'm Weaselette," he said.  
  
Ginny blinked in return. "Since you call me Weaselette, I'm going to call you Tristy," she said as a sly grin spread across her face.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny in utter horror. "You wouldn't," he said in a disbelieving voice.  
  
Ginny smirked a smirk that would make Lucius jealous if he were alive. "Oh I would," she confirmed.  
  
Harry looked between the two and arched an eyebrow. "Why Tristy?" he asked.  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "Draco's middle name is Tristen," she explained.  
  
Harry's confused frown turned into a mischievous grin.  
  
Hermione smiled mysteriously towards Draco. "Oh yes, Blaise is going to teach me a dance. Apparently it has something to do with her costume," she announced.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Guys, we need to practice. Let's start at the beginning," Ginny said and pressed the play button on her charmed CD player. 'Baby boi' blared from the speakers.  
  
Ginny had somehow managed to run back to Harry, press herself against Harry's side, and place her left hand on his bare chest. Hermione was in a prowling position at Harry's feet. On the second beat, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and twirled her to his right side. Harry released his hold on her hand, and she continued to spin off. In the next four beats, Hermione had reached towards the heavens, allowing Harry to lift her up and spin her in midair. They did a series of different moves before Hermione and Ginny ended up crouching on either side of Harry. They both had an arm wrapped around his shins.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow at that. He had already -ahemed- every time Hermione was in a suggestion position with Harry.  
  
When they were finished, Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank God no one will recognize me at the ball!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ginny checked her watch. "Holy Guacamole! The quidditch game is in ten minutes!" she yelled.  
  
Draco shot out of his chair and ran to his dorm to get his Ultima 2000 Harry and Ginny summoned their brooms and the four ran out of the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
Blaise glared at her team who wore the same expression. Hunger. She growled and turned back to her mirror. She was wearing a low cut, skimpy tank top and skin-tight, snake skin pants underneath her quidditch robes. She rolled her eyes and pulled her long, dirty blonde hair into a high ponytail.  
  
She picked up her Ultima (the original model of Ultima 2000. Ultima 2000 is an updated version of Ultima.) and took out her cleaning kit. She polished the handle and placed the cushion charm on the stick. She was almost done clipping the straws when Draco burst in. Blaise arched an eyebrow and returned to her work.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Captain," she voiced, a look of indifference plastered on her face.  
  
Draco sneered. "Don't get smart Zabini," he said, taking a brief glance at her. He double-took and stared at her. "What the hell are you wearing?" he yelled.  
  
Blaise blinked and looked in the mirror. "Clothes," she answered.  
  
Draco shook his head in disbelief. "Women." he muttered as he put on his quidditch robes.  
  
Blaise's eyes narrowed at Draco. "For your information, Drakie, distraction is a strategy. The Weasel will be too distracted to block the shots," she reasoned in a cold voice.  
  
Draco looked as if he were about to object but changed his mind at the last second. "That's a good idea," he said, mainly to himself.  
  
Blaise just smirked and left the locker room.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny flew out of the tunnel leading into the field. She closed her eyes and smiled. She loved the rush of adrenaline. They began to circle the pitch, waving, cheering to their crowd. Ginny waved to a hyperactive Hermione. Ginny focused ahead, which made her grin. Harry was flying ahead of her, giving her a nice view of Harry's hindquarters.  
  
Ginny spotted Blaise and laughed softly. Blaise was wearing a low-cut, white tank top with snakeskin pants. Ginny had chosen to wear a black halter-top and low rise, black jeans underneath her quidditch robes. Blaise smirked at Ginny and shot a look at Ron who was right behind Ginny.  
  
They all gathered around Madam Hooch. She gave her usual threats and made Harry and Draco shake hands. It looked as if they were trying to crush each other's hand. They separated and rejoined their teams. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and released the balls.  
  
Ginny pushed forward and grabbed the ball. She passed it off to Colin and shot towards the Slytherin goal posts. Colin passed the quaffle to Michael. Blaise came up from behind and halted in front of Michael. He spun off, dropping the quaffle. Dante Sullivan came from below and caught it, heading back towards the Gryffindor goal posts. Dante passed it to Malcolm Baddock.  
  
Ginny growled and chased after them. She shot a coded look to one of the beaters, Aaron Shapiro, and he nodded. Aaron flew towards a bludger and did a back handed swing, sending the bludger at Malcolm. He swung on his broom to avoid the bludger, thus dropping the ball. Blaise came out of nowhere and caught it.  
  
Blaise zoomed to the goals and flew to the right. Ron got a sudden view of Blaise's cleavage, making him forget about defense. A sudden 'ohhhhh' signaled that Blaise had scored. Ginny flew up to Ron and growled.  
  
"RON! PAY ATTENTION!" she yelled.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and flew away. She raced off and passed Colin. Colin passed the quaffle to Michael. A bludger came out of nowhere, heading straight for Michael. Michael passed it to Ginny right before the bludger knocked him off his broom. Ginny came close to the keeper who had fallen for the same trap. Ginny suddenly passed it to Colin who scored.  
  
Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Huffelpuff sections. Boos could be heard from the Slytherin section. Ginny grinned and ducked as a bludger came at her. It had missed. Ginny reared as a streak of red shot past her, followed by a streak of green. The snitch!  
  
Harry suddenly pulled out of the dive. It had been a trick. Draco spiraled off to avoid collision with the ground, just as Michael flew back up to Ginny. He had just been healed.  
  
"Nice work," he whispered. Ginny gave him a 'thumbs up' before taking off after Malcolm, who had the quaffle.  
  
Ginny sped up to Blaise and pushed her aside. Ginny caught the quaffle that Malcolm had intended to pass to Blaise. Ginny dived and gained speed.  
  
"GINNY! LOOK OUT!" someone yelled.  
  
Ginny turned and saw the black ball come ever closer. It hit her in the gut, sending her off her broom. Ginny fell to the side, holding tightly to her broom. She gasped in pain as her abdomen throbbed with pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, still hanging from her broom. Her knuckles were turning white from her death grip on the stick. She whimpered and tried to pull herself back onto the broom.  
  
"Ginny!" yelled someone from above.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Harry, holding his hand out to her. Ginny used the last bit of her strength and grabbed his outstretched hand. She allowed him to haul her up and onto his broom.  
  
"Harry, what about the game?" she whispered.  
  
Draco was speeding towards the snitch.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Let Draco win. He deserves to anyway. The game doesn't matter," he whispered.  
  
Ginny embraced him, holding onto him.  
  
Draco caught the snitch and the game ended.  
  
Slytherin had one.  
  
And she didn't care.  
  
Ginny blacked out.  
  
***************************************  
  
So? Did you like it? It took forever to type it up! Cliffie! Tehehe! I take pleasure in torturing you all! Okay, I currently have 141 reviews. Nine more reviews! The 150th reviewer is mentioned in the actual plot! Big thing! If you are a female, you may not- MAY NOT choose Draco/Harry/Ron to be your date for the valentine's ball. Let's see. There's Seamus, Dean, Malcolm, Denis, Colin, Justin, Michael, my little made-up Dante (you can choose what he looks like), and a bunch of others! See ya!  
  
*************************************** 


	11. Black Magic

***************************************  
  
I only own Demeter, Alonzo, Dusty, and the plot.  
  
Such a long wait, but it's worth it. This is to be a looong chapter! Quite possibly the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you enjoy. On to more pressing matters, I will tell you who the 150th reviewer was. Dracosgurl_chrissy! Woohoo! I wasn't sure what your personality was like so I improvised. I hoped all of you love this chapter as much as I do. The plot will thicken next chapter!  
  
Sheyla Potter: Yes, I love Harry's new look. *grins evilly* He's a lot like Bill. Tehe. He looks like my boyfriend! Woohoo!  
  
Dracosgurl_chrissy: Whoa! And you said 'One thing I know it won't be me cause I never win stuff like that.' Lol. Well you did win! Enjoy your five seconds of fame!  
  
***************************************  
  
Black Magic  
  
Hermione ran out onto the field, speeding towards Harry and Ginny. Draco dismounted his broom and sprinted over to the small group. Harry was still hovering on his broom.  
  
" 'Mione, levitate her," Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded and produced her wand from her robe. She whispered the incantation, and Ginny levitated two feet off of the ground. Madam Promphry ran up to them and performed many spells on the unconscious Ginny as they went back to school.  
  
Blaise and Ron soon caught up to them. They had been forced to return their quidditch items to their proper storerooms.  
  
"Is she alright?" Blaise and Ron yelled when they had cornered Hermione and Draco in the Infirmary.  
  
Harry and Ginny were behind a curtain. Ginny was unconscious, and Harry sat by her side, holding her hand.  
  
Hermione blinked feverishly in surprise. "Uh. she's going to be sore for a while. Apparently, the impact messed up her abdominal muscles. Madam Promphrey had to use quite a lot of spells just to rearrange the muscles," she explained.  
  
(Ugh, I was watching a miracle show when I wrote Ginny's incident. Some guy was jet skiing (racing in a national tournament) and his engine stalled. Another jet skier collided with him and they hit him in the abdominal. It was a miracle that he survived and had the courage to race again! *wipes away tears*)  
  
Draco folded his arms and studied Blaise with a critical eye. "When did you start caring about Weaselette?" he asked.  
  
Blaise looked as if she had shrunk. "Well.err. she's the only girl in Hogwarts that will follow in my footsteps. She has the umph," she lied in a feeble voice.  
  
Ron blinked, just now noticing that Blaise was mere inches away from him. He blushed a deep red that clashed horribly with his hair and took a few steps away from her.  
  
Blaise noticed this and smirked. "What's wrong Weasel? You've never been this close to a real woman?" she taunted, stepping closer to him.  
  
Ron gulped and continued to retreat.  
  
Draco cleared his throat, noticing the predatorial gleam in Blaise's eyes. Blaise glared at Draco for interrupting her course of action.  
  
"Hermione, do you think you might call off the dirty dancing. It's kind of disturbing to see you like that with. P-Harry," he said.  
  
Hermione frowned. She knew the dancing was uncharacteristic of Harry, Ginny, and herself, but it was just a way to vent their emotions and let loose. Well, if it bothered Draco so much, then she would take it to heart.  
  
"Okay Draco. I'll call it off," she said and lightly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
She smiled and went to check on Ginny. Harry was reading to a fully awake Ginny. Ginny was smiling softly as she had just awoken from her unconscious state. Ginny's entire torso was bandaged to restrict her movement. Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed, beside Harry.  
  
"I think it's best that we not dirty dance at the ball," Hermione said, receiving a knowing nod from Ginny.  
  
Ginny grinned. "Considering the fact that I might have trouble in a corset, I've decided that I'm going to change my costume," she said.  
  
Harry also grinned. "Whatever she chooses to be, I will counter," He said proudly and held onto Ginny's pale hand.  
  
Hermione nodded and gave Ginny a gentle hug. "Feel better soon, Ducky," she whispered.  
  
Ginny laughed softly at the nickname. Only Hermione knew that Ginny had once been scared out of her wits by a rubber ducky when it squeaked.  
  
Hermione left and went to bed early. Draco soon joined her. The two communicated their love through a simple embrace. That was all they needed before falling asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione ran around her room, trying to help Ginny fix the latter's costume. Hermione was already read. She was wearing black, leather pants (courtesy of Ginny) and a cameo green tank top that seemed a but faded. Her hair was charmed black and pulled into a high ponytail. Her hair was longer, reaching down to her waist. She wore neutral colored makeup, just for a bit of change.  
  
Ginny smiled brightly at Hermione's illusion tattoos. "Who are you supposed to be again?" she asked.  
  
Hermione smiled back. "I'm Lara Croft from the muggle movie 'Tomb Raider,'" she explained.  
  
Ginny laughed softly and checked herself in her mirror. "How do I look?" she asked and touched her messy hair-do.  
  
"You look good, Ducky," Hermione answered.  
  
Ginny was dressed as a female, American soldier who was wounded in battle. She wore a camouflage green jacket over her bandaged torso. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. There wan an American flag on the shoulder. Her cameo green, loose jeans were slightly patched. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with tendrils falling near her face. Ginny looked brilliant. Harry was going to be dressed as a British soldier.  
  
Hermione whipped around as someone entered. "Blaise!" Hermione yelled at the sight of Blaise's costume.  
  
Blaise wore a dyed green, linen skirt that flowed down to her sandaled feet. It was cut low, at least an inch and a half below her navel. Silver strings of beads hung from the top of her skirt. Her top looked like a bikini top. It was green and it had silver bead strings hanging from it. The torso beads were at least six inches long, making a bead curtain that hid her upper abdomen. Her hair was half up, half down in spiral curls. A snake hung from her neck. The snake's mouth was magically taped shut and was charmed to be inanimate.  
  
Hermione blinked. "You're a belly dancer?" she asked.  
  
Blaise flashed a proud smile as her gaze roamed over the two.  
  
"Lara Croft. Nice choice," Blaise commented before circling Ginny.  
  
Hermione frowned in confusion. "Wait, how did you know about Lara Croft?" she asked but received no answer.  
  
Blaise was confusing, so it was best not to ask how her mind worked. Ginny had already learned that after spending so much time with Blaise, learning the rules of mystery and.Seduction.  
  
"Opposites attract. The Revolutionary War," Blaise murmured.  
  
Ginny nodded enthusiastically. Even though she was not dressed as a soldier from the 1700's, that was the basic idea.  
  
A polite call from the Heads' Common Room signaled for them to come downstairs.  
  
The trio went down the stairs to see a woodland elf and a British soldier. Hermione squealed and ran over to Draco.  
  
Draco's hair was longer, falling just past his collarbone. He was dressed in green pants and a green tunic. A bow was slung over his back along with a quiver of arrows.  
  
"How did you find out about Legolas?" she asked, poked him in the ribs.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Blaise introduced me to The Lord of the Rings and I had to see the muggle movies," he answered and looked her over.  
  
"Holy smokes, I never knew you could pull off the Lara look," he exclaimed.  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow. Obviously, Blaise had introduced Draco to many muggle things.  
  
Ginny gave Harry a grin and winked. She had charmed the top half of her bandages to be black so that if any incidents involving water occurred, she wouldn't have to worry.  
  
Harry's British costume was slightly ragged. The sleeves were torn off. His left bicep was bandaged. Just to keep it realistic, a part of the bandage was stained red as if he hd a gun shot wound. He had a scar going over his right eye and he had a black smudge on his left cheek. He was not wearing his glasses, but was, once again, wearing contacts.  
  
Ginny suddenly stifled a scream.  
  
"HARRY! YOU BUZZED YOUR HAIR!" she yelled.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Don't worry, Sweets. It will grow back overnight," he said.  
  
Harry remembered when his aunt had cut off his hair, leaving only his bangs. The next morning, his hair was back to its normal state as if it had never been cut.  
  
Blaise sighed airily. "Thank God you have a tan. Otherwise you'd look horrid with buzzed black hair and such pale skin," she murmured.  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged a look of confusion before shrugging simultaneously.  
  
Some guy suddenly ran in with a broad grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Uh. how can I help you?" Hermione asked.  
  
The guy blinked and frowned. " 'Mione! It's me! Ro-o-o." he trailed off as his gaze fell on Blaise.  
  
Blaise smiled. "Zorro, cómo estás? [1]" Blaise asked in a flowing Spanish accent.  
  
Ron smiled. His now had brownish black hair. He also had a small mustache just above his lip and a short goatee.  
  
"Grande, ahora porque estoy aquí con tú, [2]" he purred.  
  
Blaise had to bite her lower lip to keep from smiling.  
  
Draco seemed to be the only one besides Blaise and Ron who spoke fluid Spanish. Hermione turned to Draco with a quizzical expression.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Weasel was hitting on Zabini."  
  
From beneath his Zorro mask, Ron blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
"Come on señor vixen before I hunt you down and shoot an elfin arrow through your heart," Draco said.  
  
Just to prove his point, he positioned his bow and readied an arrow.  
  
Ron immediately pulled out his fencing sword.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and pointed his unloaded rifle at the two.  
  
"Move along before I shoot the both of you. Ginny has a loaded hand gun on her and I can easily get to it," Harry cautioned.  
  
That made Draco and Ron retaliate. Hermione giggled and took Draco's crooked elbow. He led her out followed by the two soldiers. Ron and Blaise brought up the rear, even though they weren't a couple and both were dateless. (Now THAT'S surprising.)  
  
As soon as they entered the Great Hall, crowds immediately engulfed them. Hermione waved to Chrissy who was dressed as a muggle Goth. She was on the arm of Dean Thomas. Dean was dressed up as a muggle singer, Pharrell. (The first, male hip hop singer that came to my mind.) Chrissy winked and cast a longing look at Draco before joining Lavender Brown to dance to 'Intuition' by Jewel.  
  
Hermione shook her head and cast Draco a smile.  
  
Ginny's stomach was healed just enough so that Ginny could sway her hips. Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny made a circle where they only free-move danced. Other girls soon joined them.  
  
An hour passed as if it were five minutes. Seamus, the DJ, scratched from 'Hello' by Evanescence to a light swing. The trumpet sprung to its highest note just before the bass started.  
  
Hermione smiled and pulled out her wand. She whispered a few choice words and her outfit changed. She ended up in a spring green, flowing, knee- length skirt and a waitress-like shirt. Underneath her skirt was a pair of silver bloomers.  
  
The other girls wandered off to find their partners as Draco approached her. His hair was pulled back and he had discarded his weapons. He had taken off his tunic, revealing his undershirt. (*drools*)  
  
Draco held out his hand to her. Hermione accepted and spun into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her in circles around him. Hermione laughed and spun away. Draco turned so that his back was to her. Hermione lunged forward and slid (she was wearing knee-high stockings) underneath him/between his legs. Still on her knees, she began to dance, snapping her fingers to the quick beat. Both of them started to shimmy backwards.  
  
Draco returned to standing and bent down. He picked Hermione up (who was still bent backwards) and flipped her over his head. She landed perfectly and the two did a few more tricks.  
  
On the very last, lengthy note, Draco spun her around him one last time. The last beat came when Hermione came to a horizontal position just two inches off the floor with Draco standing over her, holding her by the shoulders to keep her torso off of the floor.  
  
Applause sounded and Hermione noticed that a few other couples had chosen to professionally swing dance.  
  
Ginny squealed and enveloped Hermione in a hug. Ginny soon pulled Draco into a hug.  
  
"That was great!" the young tyrant exclaimed.  
  
Hermione laughed and placed her hand on Ginny to calm her.  
  
"Ginny, calm." she said.  
  
Ginny stilled immediately. Harry chuckled and hugged Ginny from behind, weary of her stomach.  
  
"Let's get some pumpkin juice," Draco suggested.  
  
The four joined Blaise at the refreshment table. Ron was nearby so they called him over.  
  
Blaise turned to Hermione ten minutes later. "Hermione, we're going to go dance. Are you coming?" Blaise asked.  
  
Hermione smiled but shook her head. "No, I'm still a bit tired," she replied.  
  
They all nodded and headed off towards the dance floor.  
  
Soon, Goyle sauntered over to Hermione and leered at her. "Dance with me, Mudblood," he ordered.  
  
Hermione frowned and gave him a blatant "No."  
  
Goyle advanced on her, pushing her against the wall. "I said, dance with me," he growled.  
  
Hermione gulped but slapped him. "No!" she yelled.  
  
Goyle roared and grabbed her arm. He crushed his lips against her's, grinding his pelvis against her's. She somehow managed to push Goyle back for a few seconds.  
  
"DRACO!" She screamed.  
  
Goyle growled. "Stupid girl!"  
  
Draco turned around and saw Goyle crushing Hermione against the wall. His eyes went wide. Goyle was fondling (more like trying to rape) Hermione!  
  
On the rush of adrenaline, Draco ran over to them and pulled Goyle off of Hermione. Draco punched the sod out of the huge oaf, hitting him mostly between the eyes before throwing him to the ground. In a split second he had an arrow aimed at Goyle's heart.  
  
Hermione sucked in a breath. Draco's eyes were completely black. She had only seen them like that once. Draco's eyes had been like that when she had remembered her lost memories. His eyes had become that color when Lord Voldemort forced all of his black magic into Draco.  
  
Hermione collapsed onto the ground. Trembling. The others ran over to them and pulled Draco away from Goyle. Draco shook his head and stared wide-eyed at Goyle whose nose was bleeding. He looked at Hermione who was in a fetal position. He dropped his bow and arrow and bolted.  
  
The ball was canceled that night. Draco could not be found. Hermione had disappeared to her room. Goyle had been taken to the Hospital Wing. Ron, Blaise, Ginny, and Harry stayed the night in the Head's Common Room, worrying over Hermione and Draco.  
  
This was only the beginning.  
  
***************************************  
  
[1] How are you? [2] Grand, now that I am here with you. -Tell me if I worded the second comment in Spanish. I'm a bit rusty with my Spanish so bare with me. So how did you like this chapter! This one was my favorite! ( However sad it is at the end. I personally loved Ginny and Harry's costumes. I also liked Draco's costume! LEGOLAS! ORLANDO BLOOM! HE'S MINE!  
  
*************************************** 


	12. Driretlan

***************************************  
  
I only own Demeter, Alonzo, Dusty, and the plot.  
  
Such a long wait! I actually had this all written about a week ago, but I got grounded! 9 DAYS! Bleh. I hate being grounded. Okay this is where the plot gets REALLY thick! A major realization will come forth. In this chapter, there are bits about the characters. Everyone is in a different place at different times. So yeah. Hope you like! Oh yeah, and if you love raisenettes, review!  
  
***************************************  
  
Driretlan  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. It felt like there was a hurricane in her stomach. She clapped her hand to her mouth and rushed to the loo. Ginny ran in and held Hermione's hair back as Hermione vomited. Once it looked like Hermione had emptied her stomach, the two set out for the Hospital Wing. They had only made one mad dash towards the restrooms before they reached the Infirmary.  
  
The mediwitch, unsurprisingly awake at such an early hour, bustled around Hermione. Taking her temperature, drawing blood, taking measurements, etc.  
  
Hermione wearily watched Madam Promphry mix some kind of powder into Hermione's urine sample. It immediately turned blue. It then turned an even darker blue. A smile touched the older woman's lips.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Granger. You're two months pregnant. You're carrying a baby boy," the woman announced.  
  
Hermione blinked, mentally calculating. Two months. February. Subtract two. December. Around Christmas. Due in September.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered that night when she and Draco had given each other the best Christmas present before Christmas.  
  
Tears flooded her eyes. She hadn't even noticed that her stomach had a slight bulge. She didn't notice that she had not had her menstrual period. Hermione felt someone hug her. It was Ginny.  
  
"Be happy, 'Mione. You know that Draco will be happy," Ginny whispered.  
  
Hermione choked back a sob. Draco was nowhere to be found. Draco wouldn't want a child. Hell, they weren't even engaged. She couldn't tell Draco. Her hand found her stomach. She was pregnant. And that was her fate.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco sat alone in the Forbidden Forest. He sat in the shadows. He watched in fascination as a unicorn gave birth to a foal. Draco smiled softly. He had been surprised when the unicorn had not taken notice of him. And when it did, it did not seem bothered.  
  
A half trained, telepathic wolf was curled up at his side. The wolf sighed and turned its glowing, golden eyes on Draco.  
  
'White-pup worrrried,' the wolf called Driretlan said. The wolf's inner voice echoed through Draco's mind.  
  
The wolf nudged Draco with his muzzle and flipped his ears forward.  
  
Draco looked at the large, black brute and placed his hand on the ruff of Driretlan's neck.  
  
"Driretlan, I almost killed another student!" he exclaimed.  
  
The canine shook its head.  
  
'White-pup must rrrreturrn to castle,' Driretlan replied in his low, inner voice.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow at the wolf. "You're coming with me," he retorted.  
  
Driretlan's ears perked at that. 'Driretlan stay in forrrest where Driretlan is safe. White-pup must go to school where he belongs," Driretlan retorted, mimicking Draco.  
  
Draco sighed heavily and grabbed the flappy skin at Driretlan's neck, pulling the wild dog along with him as he returned to the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
Poppy burst into Albus's office.  
  
"Albus! Miss Granger is pregnant! The father is Draco Malfoy, and you know the magic can be passed from generation to generation. This baby may end up killing Miss Granger! If the boy has such dark magic coursing through his veins, then their child will also!" the aging woman exclaimed.  
  
Albus touched his chin in thought. "I believe that Miss Granger is strong enough to carry this baby. Good day, Poppy," Albus said and disappeared into his quarters, leaving a disapproving mediwitch in his office.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry twisted a long, red lock of hair around his finger.  
  
"Who would have thought that Hermione would be the first to bare children in our group?" Harry asked in a soft voice.  
  
Ginny was lying down, using Harry's lap as a pillow.  
  
"I thought Blaise would be first," Ginny stated in an equally soft voice.  
  
Harry nodded, still playing with Ginny's hair.  
  
Ginny sighed heavily. "It's going to be hell from now on. I can feel it," Ginny whispered.  
  
Harry shivered. When Ginny predicted something, it happened. Harry became alarmed as he watched a lone tear roll down Ginny's angel kissed cheek.  
  
"Gin, what's wrong?" He nearly lost his head knowing that Ginny was upset.  
  
Harry pulled Ginny up into a sitting position, hugging her close. Sobs wracked Ginny's petite body.  
  
"Why must everything fall apart right when we have finished mending the wrong?" she asked, choking on her words.  
  
Harry breathed soothing sounds into Ginny's ear to calm her. Ginny's sobs soon faded, her breath evening out. She relaxed against him, slipping into slumber.  
  
"I wish I knew," he whispered into Ginny's soft curls.  
  
Ginny snuggled closer in her unconscious reply, leaving Harry to his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Blaise sighed in satisfaction. Ron gave her a weird look. The two were sitting in the Room of Requirement. Blaise was curled up in an armchair in front of fire. She was holding a box of muggle candy, currently eating a raisenette. Ron was lying on the Persian rug, idly twiddling his thumbs. A box of chocolate frogs lay at his side.  
  
"Really, Ron. You should try a raisenette," Blaise said after swallowing her chocolate covered raisen.  
  
Ron frowned and sat up. "What are they?" he asked.  
  
"Raisens covered with chocolate," she purred.  
  
Ron smiled and stood. He walked over to her and held out his hand. Blaise displayed a half smile and poured some of her precious candy into his palm.  
  
"I have a question. How the hell did Hermione and Malfoy get together?" he asked after swallowing his sweet.  
  
Blaise shrugged and seemed to examine a raisenette. "The first time, they just fell for each other after being forced to live together. Harry, Professor Chang, Ginny, and I got those two back together when 'Mione lost her memory," Blaise explained before popping the raisenette into her mouth.  
  
Ron nodded in understanding and sat down with his back against the front of Blaise's chair. Blaise summoned her Witch Weekly and idly began to run her fingers through Ron's baby soft hair. Ron yawned, listening to Blaise read aloud.  
  
Blaise put down her magazine and smiled down at a sleeping Ron. She slowly stood and knelt beside him. She softly kissed his cheek, as if it were a goodnight kiss, and turned to leave. A hang closed around her wrist and pulled her back, turning her to meet her captor. Blaise was surprised when she felt her lips pressed against Ron's. Ron was awake, his lips gently pressed against her lips. Ron's tongue glided across her bottom lip as if it were asking for permission to enter. Blaise gladly separated her lips.  
  
Blaise soon found herself straddling Ron, her hands creeping towards his southern area (having already explored his chest), and his hands were beneath her shirt.  
  
A large group of teenagers suddenly appeared at their sides. They all looked vaguely familiar. A girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes fumbled with a time-turner.  
  
"Uh. sorry! Carry on with your business!" the girl managed to say. Two teenagers, who had to be twins, with contrasting red hair (one had strawberry blonde hair and the other had auburn red hair.) frowned.  
  
"Wait, they're our--" they did not get to finish their exclamation as the girl gave the hourglass one last turn before they all disappeared.  
  
Ron and Blaise stared dumbfounded at the spot where the group had been. Blaise cleared her throat and fixed her clothes. She quickly stood and with one look back, she left Ron to brood.  
  
Could this week get any weirder? (Yes it can.)  
  
***************************************  
  
So did you like it? Huh huh huh? Okay, I'll tell you a bit about these kids. These kids are from the future. And you know that I don't like to have someone show up for no reason.so when I'm finished the sequel, I'm going to write a separate story that is based on Moonlit Sapphire and A New Beginning. It's the future lives of our current characters. But it's not about them. It's about their kids. Toodilz!  
  
*************************************** 


	13. Black Shield

***************************************  
  
I only own Demeter, Alonzo, Dusty, and the plot.  
  
Not so many reviews from last chapter, but I have a feeling I'll get a lot of reviews for this one. I'm starting too knew fics. One is of course, about Hermione and Draco, with a dash of a ship from a TV show that millions watch. The other one is a SLASH between Harry and Draco. I couldn't help myself after reading Harry/Draco fics. Lol. Something big is going to happen this chapter. You'll be sitting on the edge of your seats! Cliffhanger! Hahaha! Enjoy! (Sorry for the mess up. I guess FFNet didn't like the addresses I had in here. Try again.)  
  
***************************************  
  
Black Shield  
  
Draco walked into the Heads' Common Room with Driretlan at his side. Hermione lay on the couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Hermione turned her head ever so slightly to look at him. Draco stopped in his movements. Despite the tears in her eyes, her eyes were emotionless. Her usually rich, warm, brown eyes were now pale, distant, dust brown.  
  
She hates me was his first thought. His heart broke at that moment. Driretlan whimpered and licked Draco's hand.  
  
'White-pup, something is not rrright with female,' Driretlan whispered into Draco's numb mind.  
  
Draco hung his head and ran to the safety of his room. Driretlan lagged behind. Something wasn't right. The vibes he was getting from this female were depressing. Much like the ones that White-pup had had when Driretlan had found him.  
  
'What makes you weep, female?' he asked. He cautiously moved towards the girl.  
  
Hermione yelped at the sound of his inner voice. She soon settled when she remembered that telepathic wolves roamed the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Nothing," she muttered.  
  
The wolf did not believe her. As he drew closer, he could hear a second heartbeat coming from the female.  
  
'Why does Mother-pup cry over unborn pup?' he asked, resting his muzzle on the edge of a cushion.  
  
Hermione choked back a sob. "I love this baby, but I don't think Draco will want him," she whispered.  
  
Driretlan's ears flipped forward in confusion. 'White-pup a father?'  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
'Mother-pup should tell White-pup,' he replied.  
  
Hermione shook her head fiercely.  
  
"No. He'll leave me," she whispered.  
  
Startling Driretlan, she suddenly bolted up to her room. The corners of Driretlan's maw turned down.  
  
'Pups neverrr listen to Drrrirrretlan.'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry strolled into the Head's Common Room. It was like his permanent camp out room. After all that had happened, everyone besides Hermione and Draco had decided to stay close to the two. Harry halted, all of his body heat vanishing.  
  
"S-Sirius?" he whispered.  
  
It was like a nightmare and a dream put together. For two years he had dreamt of Sirius's death. He always wished that Sirius were still here. And there before Harry stood a large black brute.  
  
'Sirrrius? I'm sorrrrrry but I am not Sirrrius. Though, he was a good frrriend of mine,' the wolf replied in Harry's mind.  
  
Relief and disappointment washed over Harry.  
  
"You knew Sirius?" he asked, slowly taking a seat in his favorite armchair.  
  
'Of courrrse. When he was a pup he would visit me in the forrrest. He often called me his brrrotherrr. He didn't like his youngerrr brrrotherrr, Rrregulus,' the wolf explained.  
  
Harry nodded. Ginny entered, not looking as if she was emotionally unstable. Which she was. Her eyes shone with brilliance as her gaze landed on Driretlan.  
  
"A wolf. I love wolves," she whispered.  
  
(AN: Just to let you know, Driretlan is NOT color blind.)  
  
Driretlan's ears perked.  
  
'Firrre-pup shall be good frrriend,' he said.  
  
Ginny laughed and walked over to the wolf. She dropped to her knees and scratched behind Driretlan's ears.  
  
'How do you do that? It feels so good!' he exclaimed.  
  
Harry smiled. It was good to see Ginny smile.  
  
"Ginny, we'd better get to bed. We have classes tomorrow," Harry said.  
  
Ginny nodded and quickly got ready for bed. It was not long before Ginny curled up against Harry. Driretlan lay at the foot of their gigantic sleeping bag. They all slept somewhat peacefully. Peace was good. Peace was everything.  
  
~*~  
  
A month passed by, albeit slowly. Hermione and Draco were still avoiding each other. Hermione's stomach had grown. Hermione was happy to have her baggy robes to conceal her bulging middle. Driretlan seemed to be everyone's confident. Draco was still oblivious to the fact that his lost love was pregnant.  
  
Though Ron and Blaise's relationship grew, they were still too cautious to try the big S word with each other. Sure, Blaise had laid many men, and Ron was no longer as negative about 'scarlet women', but that was too big for their very fragile relationship. They wanted to wait. To wait at least a year. If they would ever marry, they would wait until their wedding night.  
  
Ginny and Harry still looked for comfort in each other.  
  
All of them had had their breakdowns, but they had pulled through eventually. It was strange how the month had passed in a dull haze of events.  
  
It was when Wednesday morning dawned bright and early that would begin Hermione's first day of real hell.  
  
"Hemione! Hurry up! Classes will be starting in ten minutes!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Hermione looked away from her mirror and towards the direction of Ginny's voice.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute!" she yelled.  
  
She turned back to the mirror and rubbed a solution over the bags under her eyes. The bags immediately vanished. She quickly pulled on her white trainers and pulled her baggy robes on over her maternity clothes.  
  
A disturbing tingle in her lower abdomen caught her attention.  
  
"Cut it out," she hissed.  
  
The feeling ebbed away, occasionally coming back as if her baby was trying to make her uncomfortable. She sighed and dragged her bag downstairs. Harry immediately swung Hermione's bag over his shoulder to accompany his own.  
  
'Be carrreful pups,' Driretlan said.  
  
All of them smiled (Hermione's was a bit lopsided.) and left for their classes. Draco was already gone.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures went well enough. She had focused completely on the jarvey she was assigned to. Though, she hated the creature. It had called her a 'mudblood.' She had dropped it, and it had bounced a few times. It was just another reminder.  
  
Draco had cursed at the jarvey he was assigned to for calling him a 'filthy git.' He had then put a silencing charm after it called him a 'mudblood lover.'  
  
Arithmacy had gone well, also. Even though Draco was in her class, she had been too absorbed in her class work to even notice him. Today's lesson had been mainly a section in Arithmacy that was similar to muggle Algebra. (A/N: Oh, how I hate it!)  
  
Using her time-turner, she had then gone back to Ancient Runes, followed by another time-turn into muggle-studies.  
  
Then came a note filled period of History of Magic. A silent potions class followed where she was partnered with Draco. Transfiguration. Lunch. Charms came with illusion charms and finally the last class. Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Professor Demeter Morgan and Professor Cho Chang were waiting for their class. Hermione gratefully sat down in her seat. Draco sat down on the other side of the room. Blaise sat close to Draco with Ron beside Blaise, Harry diagonal from Ron, and Hermione to Harry's right. Everyone else soon filed in. Demeter hopped off of her table and smiled.  
  
"Good morrow, class. Today, we'll be working on bubble shields," she announced.  
  
Cho also stood. "Move your desks, back. Professor Morgan and I will aim various spells at you, and you'll need room for your bubble to expand," Cho explained, pulling out her wand.  
  
Everyone pushed his or her desks against the wall. Hermione sighed as that strange tingling came back. Hermione got into line, gripping her wand tightly.  
  
Demeter smiled at them and stepped forward.  
  
"The incantation is 'amparo burbuja.' The hand motion is a backhand swish and a flick. You must concentrate on things that make you feel safe and secure, like loved ones, pets, stuff like that," Demeter exclaimed.  
  
Everyone nodded and waited to begin. Neville, who was at the front of the line, winced slightly. Demeter raised her wand and yelled, "EXPELLIARIMUS!"  
  
Neville jumped and flicked his wand, forgetting about the backhand swish. "Amparo burbuja!" he yelled.  
  
Bubbles started sprouting from his wand as it soared through the air. Neville quickly retrieved his bubble wand (A/N: Pun intended) and went to stand behind Draco at the end of the line.  
  
Harry stepped forth just as Cho yelled her incantation. Harry quickly did the backhand swish and flick, yelling the bubble shield incantation. A bubble suddenly engulfed Harry and the spell was rebound.  
  
The line slowly continued to move forward. Lavender had incorrectly yelled the incantation and put the bubble around Demeter. Crabbe surprisingly produced an exceptional bubble. Seamus had bolted away from the jelly-legs charm, afraid he wouldn't succeed in his attempt, and Blaise had produced her bubble as well.  
  
Hermione stepped forward, waiting for Cho to fire. Cho raised her wand and yelled, "Impedimenta!"  
  
A wave of dizziness washed over Hermione, making her drop her wand. That tingling in her stomach seemed to erupt as the spell came closer. Suddenly, a black, cloudy bubble suddenly surrounded her and absorbed the spell's energy. A red spiral of sparks came out of the shadowy bubble and hit Cho square in the chest. Cho fell to the ground, stupefied. Hermione swayed on the spot and tilted backwards.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled as the protective bubble disappeared.  
  
He quickly caught Hermione, right before she lost consciousness. Demeter rushed forward and levitated Cho.  
  
"Class dismissed. Draco, get Hermione. We're going to the Hospital Wing," Demeter said.  
  
Draco hurriedly levitated Hermione as the class left the room. Demeter and Draco ran towards the Infirmary, the two unconscious women floating ahead of them. Draco's last thought before he rushed into the Hospital Wing was short.  
  
'What just happened?'  
  
***************************************  
  
I wonder how long that was. Oh well. I hoped you guys liked it. I sure did. ;) See you all in your reviews. P.S. See that little button down on the bottom of this page to the left? Click it and go from there!  
  
*************************************** 


	14. Observations

***************************************  
  
I only own Demeter, Alonzo, Dusty, and the plot.  
  
Okay everyone. It's been a while since I've last updated. But I have an excuse. I was grounded for a bit, I had severe writer's block, I didn't have time in the evenings, and my grandmother has been visiting. (Do you KNOW how annoying my grandmother is?) Anyways, I finally finished this chapter. It's not very long, but I tried. I have a favor to ask. If any of you know how to make Italics and bold show up on ffnet tell me. I have my documents set on web page and when I use the little bold and Italic buttons, they never work whenever I upload the chapter onto ffnet. Please help me out! Enjoy!  
  
***************************************  
  
Observations  
  
(A/N: No, Hermione didn't have a miscarriage.) ((*'s=dream))  
  
*A boy with mussed, platinum blonde hair and grey eyes with a scar over his left eye stood before Hermione.  
  
"She doesn't know?" he hissed.  
  
Hermione cradled her head in her hands, hiding her middle-aged facial appearance.  
  
"Deme, I can't. She'll be so upset. Not even the Potter and Weasley kids could calm her. I was surprised that Ron didn't have a mental breakdown. You saw Adella. She was a mess when she found out and she's always so composed, like her mother was. Just imagine how Alexis will react," Hermione explained.  
  
'Deme' sighed heavily and embraced Hermione.  
  
"Mum, you know she'll find out sooner or later. You know how attached she was to Aunt Bl-Bl- her she was. She was like a sister to Alexis," Deme whispered.  
  
Hermione hugged her son back. "I know, babe. I just pray she doesn't do anything rash," she whispered in return.  
  
.*  
  
Hermione's dream faded as her unconsciousness continued to reign over her body and mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco raked his hand through his limp hair. He sighed and looked out of one of the many windows in the hospital wing. What if Hermione was suddenly narcoleptic? No, that wouldn't explain the black shield.  
  
"Draco?" came a feeble voice.  
  
Draco looked up with red rimmed eyes. Ginny stood before him, her eyes puffy and swollen, her cheeks flushed. Classes had ended an hour ago.  
  
Blaise came up beside Ginny, practically void of emotions, though, her eyes gave her away. Her sapphire blue eyes seemed to be bottomless wells, the moonlight reflecting in its waters.  
  
"We nee to tell you something. Hermione was afraid to tell you," Blaise whispered as Ginny took a seat next to him on the bed.  
  
Draco frowned and looked between the two girls that he had come to love like family. The two were like his sisters. He nodded, urging them to continue.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hermione is three months pregnant," she said, fresh tears flowing.  
  
Draco's mind was blank. Hermione? Pregnant? Three months? What if she had had a miscarriage? His heart broke. Tears leaked from his blurred eyes. Just the thought of the.his. unborn child's chance of death frightened him. And Hermione. Oh God, Hermione. She could die. To think that she had faced at least a month of her pregnancy without him scared him. She was practically alone.  
  
Draco squeezed his eyes shut, his tears falling freely. Two pairs of arms embraced him. Ginny whimpered. Ginny and Blaise were hugging him. Blaise was stroking his back. Draco leaned his head against Ginny's shoulder, grateful for the comfort radiating from the girls. Blaise whispered soothing words to him. Ron and Harry were watching from a respectable distance. They both watched uncomfortably not used to seeing their girlfriends embracing the pale boy.  
  
A whimper sounded from a curtained bed. Blaise and Ginny let go of Draco. Draco slowly stood up from the bed and stepped towards the bed closest to his. He slipped through the curtain and pulled up a chair by the bed. He looked down at the beauty below him. Her complexion was pale. Her eyelashes rested against the soft skin over her cheekbones. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail, the mass falling over her right shoulder. Her white, hospital gown accented her pale as death appearance.  
  
Draco pulled back the comforter and looked at her stomach. There was an unmistakable difference in her middle. Draco laid his hand over her belly button. Her stomach was warm. A slight nudge came from inside her belly, telling him there was life within her. Draco bent down and kissed her stomach before taking a seat beside her, holding her hand.  
  
"My babies," he whispered, watching Hermione's serene face.  
  
God, she was beautiful. He took the time to observe her every detail. Now that her hair had grown out, her highlights and hair dye had disappeared, leaving her original chestnut brown hair. Her forehead was a common place where lines often appeared signifying worry, confusion, or concentration.  
  
Her eyebrows were neatly tweezed. He remembered vividly exactly how one of those brows would raise in a skeptical arch. Her almond shaped eyes were beautiful even if they were closed. He knew that behind those closed eyes were vibrant, chocolate brown irises.  
  
Wide cheekbones were usually tinted with a faint flush. Draco frowned and flicked his wand, getting rid of the solution beneath her eyes. A faint splash of purple appeared on the delicate skin below her eyes.  
  
Her nose was slightly upturned. She had the perfect nose. It wasn't disfigured (like Snape's), it wasn't squashed (like Pansy's), it wasn't pointed (like a muggle's idea of a witch), and it wasn't long. It was just perfect.  
  
She had a long, slender neck, which added to her delicate aura.  
  
His observations were halted when he felt a soft pressure in his hand.  
  
"Draco?" asked the faintest of whispers, reminding him of an angel's voice.  
  
Draco looked up into confused, rich brown eyes.  
  
"I'm here, Love. I won't abandon you again," he whispered, kissing the knuckles of her hand.  
  
Hermione nodded and looked to the heavens.  
  
"Draco, I-I have to tell you something. I-I'm pregnant," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
Draco whipped away the tear with the pad of his thumb and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I already know, 'Mione. Go back to sleep," he whispered, covering her back up with her blankets.  
  
Hermione obediently closed her eyes. The mediwitch came over and made Hermione take a dreamless sleep potion. She soon fell asleep, leaving Draco to his thoughts. Draco stood and left Hermione's side to deliver the news. He approached the two Weasleys, the fame, and the beauty and sighed.  
  
"She awoke, but the nurse made her go back to sleep. She needs it," he explained, shoving his hands into the pockets in his robe.  
  
They all sighed and revealed faint smiles. The past month had been hell. The nurse told them that Hermione didn't have a miscarriage. They were still trying to figure out what happened when Albus Dumbledore entered the room. There was no twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Children, I have grave news. Please come to my office." He paused. "Immediately."  
  
***************************************  
  
So, did you like it? I had to leave a cliffhanger. How else would I sucker you all into reviewing. Did you know that I usually only get 10-15 reviews per chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews! Oh, any suggestions for how to end this story? Yes, the end is near. And then I'll have something like an epilogue, and then.THE BIG SURPRISE STORY! (  
  
*************************************** 


	15. The Future Dark Lord

***************************************  
  
I only own Demeter, Alonzo, Dusty, Driretlan, and the plot.  
  
Not so long, but long! I just finished typing the newest chapter to TDDTM. This really isn't a long chapter but it's sort of medium sized. Not too short, not too long. So, how is everyone? Good I hope. I've already started writing the next chapter so don't worry. Enjoy! Hope you like it! R&R! -Note: OMG! I just found something. On the parenthood website, I found out that the gender of the name Blaise is male! Oh well. Doesn't matter. I'm keeping him a her for my stories. Most of them anyway. -  
  
***************************************  
  
The Future Dark Lord  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise all sat within Dumbledore's office. Ginny was on Harry's lap, being held by Harry in a chair close to Dumbledore's desk. Blaise and Ron were on the other side of Dumbledore's desks, their hands clasped together. Draco sat by the window, focusing his gaze on Fawkes. Dumbledore sat at his desk, peering over his spectacles at them.  
  
"I believe I should explain a few things. Let's start with three months ago, shall we?" he asked.  
  
Silence seemed to reign in his office. Dumbledore took the silence for assent and began.  
  
"On Christmas Eve, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger shared a rather intimate present. Am I correct?"  
  
Dumbledore looked over to Draco who had begun to nod. Dumbledore continued on once it was confirmed.  
  
"Madam Promphry informed me that a new Malfoy generation had been conceived on that Christmas Eve."  
  
That was rewarded with everyone falling into rapt attention.  
  
"Miss Granger was killed January eigth. Her baby was also killed. Mr. Malfoy, Voldemort gave you all of his powers before you killed Voldemort and Miss Granger was killed. You then killed Miss Granger's murderer and your own father, Lucius Malfoy. That same night Demeter resurrected Miss Granger, thus insuring that Miss Granger would not remember what had happened. When Miss Granger was resurrected, so was her baby.  
  
As you know, wizard parents infuse their genes into their baby, much like muggles do. Even the parent's magical abilities of that present time are infused into the baby's genes. When the baby was resurrected Mr. Malfoy was currently bursting with black magic. Dark magic. Dark magic was infused into the baby's genes. Mr. Malfoy, your baby is just as overprotective as you are. Your baby made that black shield when he knew that his mother could not fulfill that task," Dumbledore explained this all, uninterrupted.  
  
Draco looked absolutely terrified. "Is that the bad news?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples, suddenly looking like a man nearing his last fate.  
  
"I'm afraid not. That was newly discovered information leading up to the bad news. Harry, do you remember your prophecy from your fifth year?" Dumbledore asked, and turned his gaze to the boy holding the youngest Weasley.  
  
Harry nodded. Everyone else looked confused.  
  
"What prophecy?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."  
  
Draco frowned as Harry recited his prophecy. When Harry had finished, he stood.  
  
"But Professor, I killed the dark lord," he said.  
  
Dumbledore displayed a grim smile.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Voldemort gave you his abilities, but you were not born with those abilities, so you could not have been the next dark lord. It had to be an unborn child that received the abilities. Draco, when your child was resurrected, your newly found abilities were transported to your baby. Your child will be the future dark lord," Dumbledore explained in a sad tone.  
  
"This was all a plot. Voldemort knew he was growing weak. So he found out that Draco and Hermione had conceived a child. A half blood child; just like Voldemort. But he had to make sure that he transmitted the destiny and his powers to the child. So he faked the initiation sacrifice and your being the heir. He gave you his powers and had Lucius kill Miss Granger. Voldemort knew that Demeter would work her magic. Lucius died, giving Draco the Malfoy fortune so that the child would live grandly. Miss Granger and the baby were resurrected and so you shared your new powers with the baby. So the prophecy still stands."  
  
The room was once again silent. Everyone was staring at Dumbledore with wide eyes. All except Harry.  
  
"So, I'll have to duel Hermione's baby?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. "YOU WILL NOT KILL MY BABY!" he roared.  
  
Harry flinched away. "I would never. never." Harry muttered and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
Dumbledore watched Draco carefully, almost as if e was studying the pale boy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, it will be a long time before this destiny rolls out. Who knows, the prophecy may have a hidden secret to it," Dumbledore said.  
  
Blaise slowly stood and walked over to Dumbledore. She embraced him and sighed.  
  
"Thank you for telling us. We'll update you on anything new," she said softly.  
  
Dumbledore hugged the young woman back.  
  
Ginny also stood and waited. Blaise pulled away, and Ginny gave Dumbledore a brief hug, which was returned. Everyone left but Draco stayed behind.  
  
"Professor, what about Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Tell her when you're ready, Draco. Don't wait a long time. Tell her before the birth," Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco nodded and left Dumbledore's office. Hogwarts was suffering a dark time. Pregnancies (some of the other seventh year girls were now pregnant), relationships, tension, worry, etc. It felt like something big was going to happen. And nobody knew what it was that caused the worry. Word had gotten around that Voldemort was gone. Everything had been great. Then everything had gone down hill. Whoever said life is easy. Whoever did was a bloody moron.  
  
Moron is an understatement.  
  
***************************************  
  
Finished! I finished the chapter in two days! Woohoo! I know, it's not nearly as long as the new chapter to TDDTM, but I gave you six plate fulls of information. I couldn't believe that all that stuff from the first story played so well with the stuff in the sequel. I got it to work so well! And I didn't even intend on it until I started explaining things! So I have NOT planned this from the beginning like many other authors. I hope you like it and please R&R!  
  
*************************************** 


	16. Will you

***************************************  
  
I only own Demeter, Alonzo, Dusty, Driretlan, and the plot.  
  
Now that didn't take very long. Lol. I posted on the tenth and I'm just now starting to type up the new, finished chapter on the eleventh. Funny huh? I remember in the old days when I'd post everyday. That was when I had really short chapters. And actually, this chapter is just as short as the last one. So quick update, but the reason this is so short is because something HUGE happens. I guess you can kinda guess from the title of this chapter. *snicker snicker snicker* Anyway, I noticed that my last few chapters have been rather depressing. So I decided to make a happy soap opera chapter! Lol. Just so you know. This third genre of this story is drama. I'm such a drama queen. *swoons* *song voice* I know more than you do! R&R!  
  
***************************************  
  
Will you?  
  
A week passed quickly. Draco and Hermione had made up. Draco had recited what Dumbledore had told him. They both vowed to not bring up that topic until their child was a lot older. Hermione could no longer hide her bulging belly. Everyone now knew she was pregnant. It was actually quite annoying, because everyone talked about 'the baby.'  
  
Hermione sat on her couch, rubbing her tummy as she had just gotten over her morning sickness. Ginny sat on the arm of the couch, a knitted project hovering before her; the constant clicking of the instruments hitting each other kept them all in a sense of coziness.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione called out and leaned to her side to see beyond her belly.  
  
"Hmmm?" came his questioning hum.  
  
Draco was hidden behind piles of books, planners, and parchment. The never ceasing scratching of his quill against his parchment added to the coziness.  
  
"Will you shave my legs for me?" she asked, an act of innocence exuded from her.  
  
The pleasant scratching of his quill abruptly stopped.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
Ginny snorted and continued to knit the booties she was making. Hermione smiled up at Ginny before looking back towards Draco's general direction.  
  
"I can't bend over like that. I'll need help shaving my legs. I'm not going to walk around with hairy legs," she explained.  
  
Draco's bewildered face appeared over his towering books, a smudge of ink trailed across his cheekbone.  
  
"Are you pulling my leg?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Draco frowned and grimly disappeared behind his books again. Ginny and Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Don't worry, Draco. I know appearance spells. I can take care of it," she said, trying to stop laughing while she was speaking.  
  
Hermione could tell that Draco was smiling in gratitude behind his books. A heavy yet triumphant sigh sounded from behind the pile.  
  
"Finished." Draco stated and started putting his things away.  
  
"What did you finish?" Ginny asked, still concentrating on her knitting.  
  
"My missed homework, regular homework, and planning for graduation," he announced.  
  
Hermione frowned. She had neglected her Head Girl duties this year. She guessed that she had been so wrapped up in life that she forgot about school. Draco, seeming to have read her thoughts, kissed her cheek and smiled.  
  
"It's alright, Love. I can take care of it," he said.  
  
Hermione laughed softly and stood, pulling him into the bathroom so that she could wipe the ink off of his cheek. Ginny rolled her eyes just as Harry entered the room. Ginny smiled and put away her project.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said and pulled him into a needy lip lock.  
  
Driretlan came in behind Harry, a gleam of annoyance in his eyes.  
  
'Oh please. None of that in frrront of me,' he said, his voice clear in their minds.  
  
Harry frowned at the interruption and broke away from Ginny's lips.  
  
"You should find a mate, Driretlan. Hermione told me that there are tons of females in the forest," he replied, irritation evident in his voice.  
  
Draco and Hermione quietly slipped out of the bathroom and ran up to Draco's room. Driretlan's ears pressed back.  
  
'All the females in the Forrrbidden Forrrest are completely wild and in no way domesticated,' he retorted, his inner voice slightly snappish.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Good thing you have eternity to find the one," he commented and turned back to Ginny.  
  
"Come on, we can go to the Room of Requirement. Driretlan doesn't want to watch," he whispered.  
  
Ginny grinned and dragged him out of Draco and Hermione's common room and out into the hall where she proceed to lead him towards the entrance to the secret room. Ginny paused and concentrated, pacing before the space where the door would soon be. The black door appeared and Ginny opened it.  
  
Inside the room sat a huge canopy bed with white sheets, white pillows, and a white comforter. White silk hung from above around the bed. A warm fire roared softly in the white, stone fireplace. Various candles floated around the room. The rest of the room was colored with greens ranging from dust green to jade.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"A bed?" he asked, astonished by Ginny's bold actions.  
  
Ginny smiled and followed him in.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm," se hummed in reply.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.  
  
He wasn't awkward, he just wanted to make sure if Ginny really wanted to lose it now.  
  
"There is a protection charm currently on this room, so don't worry about muggle protection," she said.  
  
That simple statement wiped away his doubt. Ginny was ready.  
  
Ginny took off her robe revealing her denim skirt and black fishnet tank top. Her black undergarment was underneath the top. Harry quickly shut the door and used the same locking spell that they had used for Hermione and Draco a few months ago. Though, this locking spell would only unlock once the occupants said the 'magic word.' The Room of Requirement was once again going to be used in a way it had been used when couples need the room.  
  
{A/N: I just wanted you guys to know. The reason why I don't provide any detail except the usual 'Are you sure?' crap are because I want to keep my first two-three stories to be PG-13. I actually do write Smut (rated R/NC- 17) but you will only get a taste of that writing from me when I reveal my newest story. (plot monster. I have many ideas. Actually, I have a story in my mind. But I'll wait to post that story until I've posted a few more chapters on TDDTM and a few of my other story that I haven't posted yet. Okay, back to the story.}  
  
~*~  
  
Draco began to grow nervous as he watched Hermione brush her hair.  
  
"Hermione, will you sit down for a moment?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Year sure."  
  
She took a seat next o him on his bed and waited. Draco took a deep breath before placing a tender kiss on Hermione's cheek. He slowly stood and kneeling down before her. Hermione's eyes grew wide in shock.  
  
"D-Draco?" her voice wavered as she whispered his name.  
  
"Hermione, we've been together for a while now. On Christmas, I promised myself to you and you promised yourself to me. Now that we have a child, it adds to my happiness. Without you Hermione, I'm nothing. Without you, I'd still be a heartless ass. Hermione, I love you. forever and always. Will you. will you marry me?" he recited.  
  
He reached into his robe pocket and withdrew a black velvet box. He opened it, revealing a Malfoy family heirloom. An engagement ring. A single diamond glinted on the silver metal band. The Malfoy motto was written in Latin around the band.  
  
Hermione felt her mind wipe itself blank. All earlier thoughts had vanished as her eyes watered.  
  
"I-I-I." she stammered, trying to piece together a few coherent words.  
  
She watched as his eyes clouded slightly with worry.  
  
"I-I w-will," she whispered.  
  
A lump started to form in her throat as he slipped the ring onto her finger, where it rested against her promise ring.  
  
Draco smiled softly and stood. Hermione also stood and pulled him closer. She gently kissed him on his lips. The kiss was beginning to become intense, but, as usual, they were interrupted.  
  
"Did you ask her yet?" came two voices from behind the door.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and pulled away from Hermione.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The door creaked open slight. "Did she say yes?" came Blaise's voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Blaise and Ron stampeded in with grins. Blaise went over to Hermione and looked at Hermione's ring hand.  
  
"One more ring to go," Blaise commented.  
  
Ron chuckled and walked over to Draco.  
  
"Just remember. Hurt her, and I'll cut out your intestines, wrap them around your neck, hang you, and then through you into the English Channel," he warned in a slightly joking voice.  
  
Draco nodded solemnly. "If I hurt her, you won't have to worry. I'll have castrated myself and have picked a fight with the grindylows until they drowned me by the time you found me," Draco said in a casual voice.  
  
Ron frowned and took a seat in Draco's armchair subconsciously crossing his legs. Draco smirked and sat down on the plush carpeting.  
  
"So Ron, did you give it to her yet?" he asked in a cryptic worded sentence.  
  
Blaise flashed a smile and displayed her left hand, a promise ring glinted on her ring finger.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Too bad Ginny isn't enjoying this. She's probably bored out of her mind right now. Reading boring books about flobberworms in the library," she said.  
  
Too bad nobody really knew what Ginny was up to. If only they knew.  
  
***************************************  
  
The big question! Did you like it? The newest chapter for TDDTM is coming soon. Review!  
  
*************************************** 


	17. Alonzo Returns

***************************************  
  
I only own Demeter, Alonzo, Dusty, Driretlan, and the plot.  
  
Wow, I think I updated twice in a week! Amazing! Lol. Okay this story is coming to an abrupt end. One more chapter to go. This story actually leads up to a future story. So this story really doesn't have a big bad angst at the end. The really big bad angst is at the end of the NEXT part of the story. Lol. I'm probably driving you all nuts right now. The next chapter will be skipping throughout the future until I get to that little tidbit from an earlier chapter when those kids appeared out of nowhere in front of Ron and Blaise. Lol. Oh yes, and I nearly skipped with joy over how many reviews I got one day! I love you all! Merry Belated Christmas to all those who celebrate Christmas! Oh! And Happy Hanukah! R&R!  
  
***************************************  
  
Alonzo Returns  
  
Alonzo moved through the hallways. His robes billowed around him as he walked. Over the past few months, he had been hiding in a secret room, courtesy of Dumbledore. Staying in feline form for so long had effected his humanoid body. He now sported ginger colored cat ears and a bottlebrush tail was hidden beneath his robes. He ran his hand threw his hair and slipped into the library.  
  
"Hermione," he called out, receiving a glare from the librarian.  
  
Hermione sat at a table in the back of the library. She was obviously studying for NEWTs. Hermione looked up from her books with an expression of surprise.  
  
"Alonzo? Where have you been? I haven't seen you in months! Whoa! Ears? Explanation?" she asked.  
  
Alonzo shook his head. "There's no time. Follow me," he muttered.  
  
Hermione obediently stood and followed him. She was led into a tower and she frowned at the sight of a large symbol that was drawn with black chalk on the floor of the room they had just walked into. She winced as Alonzo plucked a strand of chestnut brown hair from her hair. He whispered an incantation and the strand turned silvery blue. He dropped the strand on the ancient-like symbol. A silver blue light suddenly lit the room, the symbol was the light's source.  
  
"Take my hand. We're going in," he said.  
  
Hermione took his hand and they both jumped in.  
  
Hermione landed softly in a huge graveyard. Fog rolled over the area, giving them both a spooky feeling. A figure appeared out of the mist. They followed and they approached a large group of cloaked figures. Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized the first figure. It was Deme, the boy whom had called her his mother in her dream.  
  
One of the cloaked figures lunged forward and kissed the hem of his robe.  
  
"Master, I knew you'd come," came a familiar, feminine voice.  
  
Hermione blinked. She knew that voice.  
  
"Stop groveling Lestrange," he ordered.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange backed away in obedience.  
  
"Yes Master," she whispered.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" he yelled at the sight of a frail figure on the ground. The group parted to reveal a woman with dirty blonde hair. She looked to be in her thirties or forties. Hermione's lungs constricted.  
  
"Oh my God, it's Blaise," she whispered.  
  
Deme walked over to Blaise and the young woman awoke, lids opening to reveal sapphire blue eyes that were clouded with pain. She was obviously injured.  
  
"Deme?" she whispered.  
  
Deme frowned. "Aunt Blaise? What happened to you?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
Blaise looked around. "Deme, what did I tell you all those years ago?" she asked in a hoarse, weak whisper.  
  
"Never fall to the darkness," he whispered.  
  
Blaise nodded. "Tell Uncle Ron I love him. Tell Adella and Hunter I love them along with Maria, Jacob, and Andre. Tell them all how much they mean to me. Take care of them, Deme," she whispered.  
  
Bellatrix stepped forward, a dagger clutched in her hand, hovering over Deme.  
  
"Deme!" Blaise cried as the dagger descended.  
  
Everything faded, and she could feel Deme's emotions at full force. Deme was desperate to keep his aunt alive.  
  
She seemed to be grasping something as sobs wracked her body.  
  
"Shhh. calm down, Hermione. Tell me what happened," came a familiar whisper.  
  
"Please don't leave me. Please don't go," she pleaded in hoarse whispers.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you permanently." He whispered back.  
  
Alonzo stood to the site, watching them with a grim expression, though it changed to confusion as he listened to Draco.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" Alonzo asked.  
  
Draco looked up. "I was looking for Hermione and Potter's map said she was here," he explained.  
  
"Deme," she suddenly whispered and whimpered.  
  
"Deme?" Draco asked, his expression was that of confusion.  
  
"Our son," she whispered.  
  
"Blaise. hurt," she added.  
  
Draco gathered her closer rocked her in a soothing manner.  
  
"We can talk about this later," he said.  
  
He closed his eyes and buried his face into her mane of hair.  
  
"Everything will be alright," he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny snuggled against Harry in the Room of Requirement. She ran her fingers through his long hair with a small smile. She suddenly sat up and hovered over him.  
  
"Be my slave," she commanded.  
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow at her order and shook his head.  
  
"What? No!" he replied.  
  
"Puh-lease?" she whimpered and pouted her lips.  
  
The pout. Not the pout.  
  
"No, Ginny. I will NOT be your slave," he retorted.  
  
Ginny whimpered ever more pathetically.  
  
"Michael was my slave," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not just some bloke that tickles your fancy," he stated simply.  
  
Ginny snickered and took her wand. She muttered an incantation and he was suddenly magically bound to the bed by his wrists and ankles. A silk, black cloth appeared over his eyes.  
  
"I rather like this," she stated.  
  
Harry struggled against the bindings. "God, Ginny. I didn't know you were so dominating," he commented.  
  
Ginny laughed mockingly. "Most people don't know a lot about me. Now. about the slave issue." she trailed off.  
  
Moments later, a single statement was repeated over and over.  
  
"GINNY WEASELY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
~*~  
  
Blaise looked at Harry's map and smirked.  
  
"Ron? I think I should tell you something," she started.  
  
Ron sat up in his bed to look at Blaise carefully who was sitting at the edge of his bed, her bare back exposed.  
  
"You're not pulling a Hermione on me, are you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Blaise laughed. "No, Ron, I'm not a mother. yet. Anyhow. do you want to know what Harry and Ginny have been up to lately?" she asked.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Well, to put it simply, she doesn't live up to her real name anymore," she said cryptically.  
  
Ron took a moment to think. His eyes suddenly widened and he jumped out of bed.  
  
"I'll kill him!" he yelled.  
  
"Ron! Put some clothes on first!" she yelled.  
  
He obediently put on her jeans and ran out of his dorm. Blaise snickered. Though Ron had softened her up to act like a common Gryffindor, she still sported her Slytherin slyness. Ron would definitely freak.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron slid down the corridors and came upon the Room of Requirement. He flung open the door and met the sight that nearly made him faint. A very naked Ginny was straddling a very naked Harry who was bound and blindfolded.  
  
Ron felt his blood boil as he yelled, "Virginia Weasley! Get off of Harry this instant! No don't! I'd rather not see you two like that. Stop this now! Ginny, go to your room! Harry, prepare to be castrated!"  
  
***************************************  
  
So did you like it? I thought the last line was a nice touch to the end of this chapter. The beginning of this chapter was all drama and sadness, and the middle and end of this chapter were humorous. Lol. I love my style of writing. Don't forget you guys. The next chapter is skipping throughout the future and that will be the last chapter. until I come out with the next story. Don't worry, you'll like it. Everyone will be all grown up... and their kids are at Hogwarts! Yippee! R&R!  
  
*************************************** 


	18. Looking Back

***************************************  
  
I only own Demeter, Alonzo, Dusty, Driretlan, and the plot.  
  
YOU MUST READ THIS! THIS STORY WAS REPOSTED BECAUSE FANFICTION.NET DELETED IT BECAUSE I FORGOT TO GET RID OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTES! THIS STORY ONCE HAD OVER 250 REVIEWS! THANK YOU! R&R!  
  
***************************************  
  
Looking Back  
  
Seventeen years later.  
  
Hermione Malfoy, at thirty-four years of age, looked sideways at her husband and flipped open the cover of their family photo album. Her spouse, Draco Malfoy, scooted closer and rested his head against her shoulder. Hermione smiled and pointed to their wedding picture.  
  
"Look. Eugh, I was still pregnant with Demetrius on our wedding day," she stated and laughed softly.  
  
Draco smiled at their images that were currently waving at them. In the next picture, Hermione was cradling an albino newborn. Picture!Hermione cooed at the baby boy in her arms.  
  
"How come Deme looks more like you than me in that picture? He even has your ears," she commented and playfully tugged one of his earlobes.  
  
Draco shrugged and displayed a small grin. At the bottom of the page was a picture of Ron, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, and baby Demetrius in tow on the day of Harry and Ginny's wedding day.  
  
On the following page was a picture of a baby with jet-black hair, who gurgled at them in the picture. The label beneath the picture read 'Dante Potter.'  
  
Then, there was a picture of everyone including the two babies on Ron and Blaise's wedding day.  
  
On the next page, a picture of an oddly silent baby girl with light hair and big brown eyes was placed on the top of the page. The picture was labeled 'Alexis Malfoy.'  
  
Beneath that picture was a picture of twin babies. One was a boy with red hair and sapphire blue eyes. The other was a girl with light red hair and icy blue eyes. The picture was labeled Hunter and Adella Weasley.  
  
The next picture was of a baby girl with dark hair, green eyes, and a sweet smile on her small lips. The photo was identified as, 'Ariana Potter.'  
  
Some of the next pictures were of the kids growing up and their charges at outings. There were pictures of all the kids going to Hogwarts (Minus Alexis.). One was of Deme with his first prefect badge. Some were of Alexis speeding towards the snitch in a quidditch match at her school in her purple robes. Some were of Deme launching a bludger at an opposing team member in his Slytherin robes as he finally came to be the Slytherin captain.  
  
But somewhere between Deme's most recent pictures and the play dates as toddlers, there were very few pictures of the other kids. There were tons of pictures of Alexis, a dozen or so photos of Deme, and about a handful of the others.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Draco, Love, we should move back to London. Deme's been begging for us to join him back at home," she whispered.  
  
Draco sighed. "You're right, Love. Alexis shouldn't be in the United States without her whole family with her," he replied.  
  
"And Alexis hasn't seen Deme in at least five years," she added.  
  
Draco slowly nodded. "No more of going to Kennywood and eating their cheesy fries," he whimpered.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and shut the album.  
  
"You're such a baby, Draco," she retorted.  
  
Draco chuckled. "You know you love it," he replied.  
  
Hermione laughed softly and kissed her husband soundly.  
  
"MOM! DAD! I BROUGHT MY BOYFRIEND HOME!"  
  
Hermione and Draco groaned. Fourth new boyfriend this month.  
  
THE END  
  
To be continued..  
  
***************************************  
  
Alright everyone, should I write a little trailer for the next part like I did for this one? I've already got a song picked out to be in the background! And I figured something out. The song that would be best for this fic would be 'Taking Over Me' By Evanescence. I hope you enjoyed this part of my -trilogy- as I did. But, in the last part of this story.the characters aren't sitting around Hogwarts anymore. We're out on an adventure! Wahoo! Get your hiking boots lads and lassies! We're gonna get dirty! R/R!  
  
*************************************** 


End file.
